Shirochan
by rukishiro kurosaki
Summary: sakura membutuhkan waktu untuk melupakan sasuke. dia pergi ke karakura, di kediaman kakeknya, kisuke Urahara.  sakura's POV
1. Chapter 1

Bleach-Naruto crossover. Didedikasikan untuk **MnC21** yang secara nggak langsung udah menyemangatiku untuk publish fic ini. Maaf ya, Mon-senpai, versi English nya belum bisa dipublish. Tapi aku udah punya ide cerita yang baru untuk HitsuSaku. Tinggal nunggu punya waktu aja, dan untuk tag bahasanya, aku masih nyoba untuk nulis in English, jadi kalau misalnya enggak bisa, aku bikinin yang indo aja ya… ^^,v

**Desclaimer **: Naruto and Bleach is not mine. Never be mine

**Pairing** : HitsuSaku

**Tittle **: Shiro-chan

Sakura's POV

Enjoy it~^^

"Tsunade-sama… aku ingin berpamitan," kataku sedih. Aku tau hal kukatakan tadi, bukanlah hal yang diinginkan semua orang di sini, terutama wanita berambut pirang di depanku itu. Dia menghadap ke jendela, membelakangiku.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi? Apakah kau sudah memikirkan hal ini benar-benar?" tanyanya datar tanpa menatapku.

Aku menunduk dan hanya menjawab, "Hum!" dengan mantap. Aku harap aku yakin mengatakannya.

Dia menengok padaku. Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arahku. Aku menatapnya yang terus memandangku aneh.

"Kau salah satu siswa kami yang terbaik, Sakura. Tapi, jika kau meninginkannya, akan kuijinkan kaupergi" ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum gembira padanya.

"Aku berjanji aku akan kembali lagi kalau aku sudah bisa melupakannya. Aku akan sangat tersakiti jika aku tetap di sini."

"Aku mengerti. Kau memang harus melupakan Sasuke. Itu lebih baik untuk hidupmu," ucap wanita itu, lalu membiarkanku memeluknya.

Aku mendekap tubuhnya dan menyebutkan, "Tsunade-sama… arigatou gozaimasu!" sambil tersenyum.

Aku keluar dari ruangan Tsunade-sama dengan perasaan lega juga sedih. Sedih, aku harus meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata, Couji, Lee, Kiba dan yang lainnya. Terutama gadis berambut senada dengan milik Tsunade-sama, sahabatku, Ino. Aku pasti akan berat berpisah dengannya. Dia sebenarnya gadis baik. Dia sering menolongku. Tapi, hanya karena Sasuke, kami jadi begini.

Aku memang tak bisa membenci pria keparat itu. Meski kata-kata kasar telah kuucapkan untuknya, aku tetap tak mampu. Meski pun dia telah memilih pergi untuk balas dendam daripada datang untuk membalas cintaku, hatiku masih belum bisa melupakannya.

Aku sendiri saja, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahku saat aku berteriak, "Sasuke-kun…! Jangan pergi! Aku mencintaimu!" dan mengharapkan dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku.

Ah…! Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk melupakan pria itu.

Aku sudah bertekat bulat untuk melupakan pria itu. Aku akan melupakan ketampanannya, indahnya mata merahnya, penguasaan jurusnya, juga gayanya yang super keren. Sudah cukup aku membanggakannya.

Sudah kuputuskan untuk menjauh dari Konoha. Aku akan pergi ke tempat kakek Urahara, di Karakura. Jauh memang, tapi semoga tempat yang jauh, juga akan menjauhkanku dengan kenangan pahit di sini.

"Sakura-chan…! Kau benar akan pergi?" aku mengangguk saat Naruto menanyaiku dengan sedih. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu," ucapnya.

Aku tahu, pria berambut pirang itu mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas cintanya padaku. Terlebih temanku, Hinata, dia juga mencintai Naruto. Aku tak mungkin menyakiti perasaannya. Dan aku juga tak bisa menjadikan Naruto sebagai pelarian saat cintaku tak terbalas. Dia terlalu baik untuk itu.

Aku beralih ke arah gadis yang kubicarakan tadi. Dia sahabatku.

"Maafkan aku, Ino-chan!" aku memeluknya. Entahlah, dia senang atau tidak aku peluk begitu, tapi aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang juga melingkar di pundakku.

"Kau harus baik-baik di sana. Jangan lupa untuk kembali. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Sakura!" ucapnya. Dia tetap sahabatku yang baik, pikirku.

"Aku pasti ingat. Aku tidak akan lupa dengan tempat ini. Aku pasti kembali. Dan aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk melupakan lelaki itu," ucapku sedih. Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku mencegahnya. Aku tak ingin mengeluarkan airmata di depan kawan-kawanku. Aku akan benar-benar melupakan lelaki itu.

~R~

Aku melambaikan tangan pada semua yang membiarkanku pergi. Sambil tersenyum sedih, aku meninggalakan Konoha, desa kelahiranku, juga desa yang telah membuatku menjadi seorang shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan.

Aku perlu menggunakan kereta untuk sampai ke Karakura. Ya, bisa kuakui, Karakura adalah kota yang lebih modern dibandingkan desa kelahiranku, Konohagakure. Meski begitu, aku tidak membenci desaku. Tempat itu, tetap tempat terindah.

Sekitar satu jam lagi, aku akan tiba di Karakura. Butuh waktu tiga jam untuk ke sana. Aku duduk sambil memandangi jendela.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu terjatuh di kakiku. Aku menengoknya. Tepat di samping kakiku, tergeletak sebuah boneka kecil yang menurutku lucu. Boneka kakek-kakek kurasa. Tapi wajahnya tak terlihat kriput. Em… bagaimana aku bisa mengira-ngiranya?

Aku menarik boneka itu dari samping kakiku. Sejenak kuamati matanya yang berwarna hijau, sama dengan milikku. Rambutnya putih dan kurasa sedikit mirip dengan milik Sasuke. Dahinya mengerut serius. Bibirnya terlipat rapih dalam keseriusan. Milik siapa ya?, pikirku.

"Um… maaf. Apakah ini milikmu?" tanyaku pada seorang anak kecil yang duduk di depanku bersama ibunya. Dia menggeleng.

Begitu pula saat aku bertanya pada beberapa anak yang ada di sekelilingku, mereka juga menggeleng. Tidak ada yang mau mengakui boneka ini. Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya pada diriku.

"Maaf Sakura, apakah kau mau membawa boneka ini bersamamu?" tanyaku sendiri dengan suara yang kubuat-buat.

"Tentu saja Haruno, dengan senang hati" jawabku dengan suaraku.

Ah… kalau dipikir-pikir aku ini sudah mulai gila. Berbicara sendiri, dengan memanggil nama sendiri. Tapi tak apa. sebut saja ini sebagai proses untuk melupakan Sasuke.

"Kau lucu, boneka." Aku mentoel-toel hidungnya, mengelus rambutnya yang sedikit lancip, dan mendekapnya dalam pelukanku.

Aku sudah berada di Karakura saat menemukan boneka itu. Meskipun hanya sebuah boneka, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai temanku yang pertama di Karakura. Aku pasti akan ingat pertama kali menemukannya. Dan aku akan menjaga boneka ini dengan baik.

"Um… kurasa kau tidak tua,tapi rambutmu membuatmu tampak seperti anak tua. Kau mengerti boneka? Ahahaha…. Karena warna rambutmu putih, aku akan memanggilmu, em… Shiro-chan! Kau suka?" tanyaku pada boneka yang bisu. Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepala boneka itu.

"Bagus!" sahutku pada anggukan yang kubuat.

Aku memang sudah tidak kecil lagi, umurku 14 tahun, tapi umurku tak bisa menghalangi kecintaanku pada boneka. Aku tetap menyukai boneka. Terlebih aku menemukan boneka ini secara aneh.

Sempat aku berpikir, sebenarnya diantara anak-anak yang kutanyai tadi telah membuang boneka ini, tapi aku juga tak bisa memaksa mereka untuk mengakui bonekanya.

Aku mendekap boneka itu selama sisa perjalanan.

"Semoga aku akan medapatkan teman baik di Karakura" ucapku dalam hati, sambil melirik Shiro-chan.

Tobe continued…

Hitsugaya : *nimpuk author dari belakang*

Me : *nengok sambil elus-elus kepala* apa sih, taichou ah…

Hitsugaya : Naruto vs Bleach nya udah diupdate belom? Main bikin multichip baru…

Me : aduh… gimana ya, taichou… Ruki. Tunggu aja ya, ^^ emang kenapa, taichou?

Hitsugaya : enggak.

Me : Wah… pasti udah nggak sabar ya, untuk ngobrol ma sakura-chan, di Naruto vs Bleach? Hayoo ngaku…

Hitugaya : *noyor kelapa author* ada orangnya bego..!

Sakura : hayooo pada ngomongin aku ya… (taichou langsung diem)

Me : eh, sakura-chan…! Boleh minta tolong nggak?

Sakura : apa ?

Me : mintain review dong… ^^

Sakura : oh, iya iya…! Yo, readers, author kita ini bikin multichip baru, semangatin dia yuk dengan review kalian…! Dan terimakasih udah mampir ke fic HitsuSaku ini. ^^

~Rukishiro Kurosaki~


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer **: naruto and bleach is not mine. Never be mine

**Pairing** : HitsuSaku

**Tittle **: Shiro-chan in A Park

Hari ini hari pertamaku di Karakura. Untuk sementara aku hanya mengenal Kakek Urahara, Nenek Yoru-dia tidak suka kupanggil begitu, masih muda katanya-, lalu Ururu, Jinta dan Tessai-san-aku suka masakannya-. Sayang sekali Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak bisa ikut denganku. Tapi ngomong-ngomong aku jadi rindu pada mereka semua. Sedang apa ya, mereka di Konoha? Sedang merindukanku kah?

Langit sudah mulai senja saat ini. Mataharinya sudah ambruk ke barat. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai terang. Karakura memang kota yang ramai ya? Aku jadi benar-benar merindukan Desa Konoha yang sangat sunyi, tapi menyenangkan. Aku jadi ingin keluar sebentar.

Setelah meminta ijin dari Nenek Yoru, aku berjalan-jalan keluar. Awalnya Nenek Yoru memaksa agar Ururu menemaniku, tapi aku ingin melihat-lihat kota Karakura sendiri. Jadi dia membiarkanku meniti langkahku sendiri. Haha, udaranya masih asri.

Angin malam menerpa tubuhku. Aku mengenakan _dress pink_ yang senada dengan rambut sebahuku. Sesekali aku mengusap-usap kedua telapak tanganku untuk melawan dingin. Sesekali aku menatap langit, siapa tahu bintang di atas sana menyapaku.

Aku duduk di sebuah tempat yang kurasa adalah taman. Lampu taman ini sangat terang. Ada sepasang ayunan di sana. Aku memilih salah satu untuk membuat rambutku mengibas bersama angin malam.

Aku jadi ingat tujuanku kemari. Aku ingin melupakan Sasuke. Pria itu, kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya. Padahal dia sudah tega mencampakkanku dengan pergi untuk membalas dendam. Dia lebih memilih untuk membalas dendam dibanding membalas cintaku. Ah, terserah sajalah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Aku akan melupakannya.

Husss…!

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku kaget. Aku langsung menengok ke belakang saat angin aneh menghembus dari belakangku. Tadi itu apa? Kenapa cepat sekali?, pikirku.

Aku mengusap tengkukku. Bulu kuduk di sana tidak berdiri, aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku saat angin aneh tadi kembali menyapaku.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyaku lagi. Tapi sama saja, tidak ada jawabannya. Semak di depanku hanya bergoyang bersama angin Karakura.

"Ah…!" aku mendesah kembali saat sesuatu yang lain kurasakan di belakangku. Aku mulai serius. Dahiku sudah mengerut, dan aku berjalan perlahan-lahan. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan tempat ini, tempat ini masih sangat asing bagiku. Ah… bodoh sekali, kenapa tadi tidak membiarkan Ururu menemaniku saja? Ah, Sakura, kau ini terlambat untuk memikirkan itu, kataku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis kecil berambut sebahu, yang sudah pasti tidak kukenal. Anehnya, ada semacam rantai panjang di dadanya. Dia menunduk dan entah apa yang dilakukannya di sana. Tangannya menggambar di tanah menggunakan kayu.

'Apa yang dilakukan anak kecil itu di sini?' tanyaku dalam hati sembari menengok-nengok siapa tahu ada orang tua si anak kecil.

Aku berjalan perlahan untuk menghampirinya.

"Em, hey…!" aku mencoba menyapanya. Aku ikut berjongkok untuk melihat wajah gadis kecil itu.

Dia menatapku. Rambutnya yang sebahu ternyata dikepang dua. Dia tampak cantik. Tapi rantai di dadanya itulah yang membuatku penasaran. Dan anehnya, rantai itu bukan rantai mainan yang sengaja diletakkan di dadanya. Rantai itu tampak menyatu dengan tubuh gadis kecil itu.

Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan emeraldku, "Apa kau sendirian, adik kecil?" tanyaku lagi. Dia tidak bicara. Dia hanya mengangguk. Aku ikut mengangguk.

"Em, dimana orangtuamu?" kali ini gadis kecil itu memandangiku tajam dan dalam.

Mataku melebar saat dia berlari dariku.

"Hey, tunggu!" teriakku. Tapi gadis kecil itu masih terus mengejar malam.

"Aneh sekali" kataku lalu berbalik ke ayunan.

Baru beberapa menit aku duduk di ayunan tadi, suara aneh mengetuk gendang telingaku.

Aughmmm…!

Seperti suara harimau. Tapi tidak mungkin ada harimau di kota seramai Karakura. Aku mencari sumber suara. Kutelusuri semak-semak yang lumayan rimbun. Beberapa daunnya basah, membuat baju yang kupakai ikut sedikit basah.

Aku mengusap bahuku sebelum aku dikagetkan dengan sesosok makhluk aneh, besar dan mengerikan. Dan satu lagi, gadis kecil tadi, kurasa dia yang sedang diincar oleh makhluk besar yang tak kuketahui namanya itu.

"Hey makhluk aneh!" aku hanya mendapat auman menyebalkan dari makhluk tadi. Makhluk itu memandangku kali ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari gadis kecil itu? Ha?" tanyaku sedikit menantangnya.

Dia tertawa, "Kau manusia, bisa melihatku?," dia tertawa lagi.

Sejenak aku berpikir, kenapa dia bertanya, aku bisa melihatnya?

"Iya, aku bisa melihatmu! Ada yang salah?" kali ini aku memandangi tubuhku sendiri.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan itu atau-"

Cresh…

Seorang pemuda pendek berambut putih, memotong makhluk aneh itu dengan pedangnya, saat makhluk tersebut menggenggam anak kecil tadi dan hampir memasukkan anak kecil itu ke dalam mulut besarnya. Aku kaget dengan yang dilakukan pria kecil tadi.

Setelah menghabisi makhluk besar tadi dia menghampiri gadis kecil yang ditolongnya. Mengerikan sekali aku melihat pedang tajamnya. Oya, kalau diperhatikan aku seperti pernah melihat pemuda itu. Rambutnya putih, seputih salju, dan dia… dia mengenakan semacam kimono hitam dengan rompi putih panjang, setelahnya.

Perhatianku kali ini tertuju pada pedang yang diacungkannya. Apa yang dia lakukan. Setelah menolong gadis itu, dia ingin membunuhnya?

"Hey! Tunggu!" Aku berlari mendekatinya dan menepis pedangnya. Dia tampak kaget melihatku. Sedangkan gadis kecil yang sedang berjongkok di hadapan kami berdua menggeretakkan giginya, ngeri.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, setelah menolongnya apa kau akan membunuhnya? Ha?" tanyaku sedikit emosi. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandangku tajam.

"Tunggu dulu," kataku lagi. Aku benar-benar merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. "Kau? Shiro-chan?" kataku hati-hati.

Dia menatapku lebih dalam.

Aku menepuk dahi lebarku. Aku lupa membawa Shiro-chan bersamaku. Apakah dia jelmaan dari pria di depanku ini? Berbagai pertanyaan berselabutan di otakku.

"Kau, bisa melihatku? Dan kau, tadi memanggilku apa?" tanyanya. Di menurunkan pedangnya dan sungguh aneh gadis di hadapanku ini, dia tidak bermaksud untuk pergi dari hadapan kami.

Setelah memperhatikan gadis tadi aku menjawab, "Iya aku bisa melihatmu. Tadi… tadi aku memanggilmu, Shiro-chan," aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang nama itu?"

Aku kaget. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan nama 'Shiro-chan' ya?

"Darimana? Itu nama bonekaku," jawabku.

Ternyata pria di depanku ini sedikit menyebalkan. Baru saja dia mengajakku mengobrol, tapi sekarang dia tidak mengacuhkanku begitu. Dia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Hey, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" sekali lagi aku menepis pedangnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Dasar menyebalkan, pekikku dalam hati.

"Hey, kau bisa menyakiti gadis itu dengan pedangmu, bodoh!" teriakku. Dia menatapku.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Onna."

"Aku tahu, kau akan membunuh gadis ini, iya kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan. Tapi aku akan menolongnya?"

"Menolong? Kau sudah gila? Menolong dengan menghujamkan pedangmu? Itu yang kau sebut menolong?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Kau tidak tahu. Yang kulakukan ini untuk mengirimnya ke Soul Society," dia menjawab dengan dingin.

Dia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Aku ingin mencegahnya lagi, tapi dia memandangku dan berkata, "Biarkan aku melakukannya dan nanti akan kujelaskan padamu."

Aku pun mundur beberapa langkah darinya, dan membiarkannya menempelkan pedangnya pada si gadis kecil tadi. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja gadis tadi menghilang bagai debu dan membuatku bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang kusaksikan tadi.

Sangat mengherankan bagiku. Mengapa dua makhluk yang kulihat selalu mengatakan, 'Kau bisa melihatku,' dengan raut kaget dan tak percaya. Apakah ada yang salah denganku?

Aku kembali memperhatikan pria di depanku ini. Dia benar-benar mirip Shiro-chan milikku. Tapi, Shiro-chan milikku 'kan hanya sebuah boneka kecil yang secara tak sengaja aku dapatkan di kereta tadi siang.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam saja?" lamunananku dibuyarkan dengan suara dingin pria kecil itu.

"Ah, maaf," aku menunduk padanya.

"Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, dengan sangat jelas. Dan itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tadi makhluk besar tadi juga menanyakan itu padaku."

"Apakah kau teman Kurosaki Ichigo?" aku mengernyitkan dahi dan menggeleng.

"Aneh. Baru kali ini ada manusia selain Kurosaki dan kawan-kawannya yang bisa melihat kami."

Dia membuatku bingung.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Dan makhluk besar tadi itu apa? Aku sungguh tak tahu apa pun," kataku.

Tiba-tiba dia menjangkau pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku bershunpo. Sempat kulihat dia menatapku heran saat aku mengikuti shunponya. Kami berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sudah menyediakan tempat duduk. Dan kurasa tempat ini masih di sekitar taman tadi.

"Kau bisa shunpo?" tanyanya lagi penuh keheranan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanyanya. Aku bingung, bukankah itu tadi pertanyaanku?

"Nanti kujelaskan padamu. Sekarang tolong jelaskan padaku siapa dirimu, apa makhluk besar tadi dan apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis kecil tadi," kataku.

"Oh baiklah. Aku Hitsugaya Toushirou kapten divisi 10 Gotei 13 Soul Society. Aku sedang mengawasi permunculan hollow di kota ini. Dan makhluk yang kaulihat tadi itu adalah hollow. Lalu gadis kecil tadi itu disebut soul. Biasanya para hollow memakan mereka. Dan yang kulakukan pada gadis itu, hanya untuk membersihkan dosanya dan mengirimnya ke Soul Society"

Aku mengaruk-garuk kepalaku. Tidak banyak yang bisa kumengerti dari penjelasannya.

"Sekarang giliranmu yang menjelaskan asal usulmu, Onna," katanya.

"Kau harus tahu, namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku datang dari Desa Shinobi, sebuah tempat pelatihan ninja. Aku adalah seorang kunoichi. Saat ini aku tinggal di rumah kakekku, Kakek Urahara."

"Jadi kau cucu Urahara-san?" tanyanya masih dalam sikap dingin. Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu, kau bisa melakukan shunpo, itu?"

"Itu aku dilatih di desa shinobi, Desa Konohagakure." Aku berhenti sebentar membiarkan suasana diantara kami menjadi hening. "Dan apakah kau mengenal kakekku?"

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah mantan kapten di gotei 13."

"Em, Shiro-chan-"

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou," katanya memotong kalimatku.

"Oh, maaf. Tapi kau sangat mirip dengan bonekaku, dan aku menyebutnya Shiro-chan. Apakah kau ini jelmaan dari boneka itu?"

"Boneka apa? Aku tidak pernah menjelma jadi apa pun. Aku hanya menggunakan gigai untuk berkomunikasi dengan manusia di sini."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Shi- em, maksudku Hitsugaya taichou."

"Ya sudahlah. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau bisa meminta kakekmu untuk menjelaskan semua itu jika kau tidak mengerti." Dia lalu bershunpo meninggalkanku. Huh… berniat mengantarku pulang pun tidak.

Setelah bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh, aku jadi tidak bersemangat untuk berjalan kaki. Aku putuskan untuk bershunpo saja ke rumah kakek. _Toh_, sekarang sudah sepi, tidak akan ada orang yang melihatku.

To be continue…

Hitsugaya : hoe… kapan dikau mau ngelanjutin Naruto Vs Bleach say? (OOC mode on)

Me : hontou ni gomennasai taichou, sepertinya aku harus hiatus untuk fic itu T.T

Sakura : hua… Shiro-chan… kau sudah membuat author kita tercinta menangis…

Hitsugaya : hilangkan nama itu dari conversation ini, Haruno…! (balik ke mode awal)

Sakura : ikut nangis boleh kan, Ruki-chan? T.T

SUDAH! Lupakan bualan tak berguna di atas tadi. Thanks for the review in chapter one. Sekarang mohon review-nya lagi ya readers… maaf kalau alurnya agak melenceng dari chapter satu. Sebenernya dulu, sebelum chapter satu dipublish, chapter dua udah setengah jadi. Nah, kalau chapter dua yang ini adalah chapter yang aku buat 2 hari sebelum publish chapter satu. Karena merasa draft chapter 2 gagal, aku ulangin dan jadinya malah gini. Sebenernya sebelum paragraph pertama di chapter ini ada sebuah paragraph yang menceritakan hari pertama sakura ngobrol dengan urahara (di draft yang gagal), tapi aku agak kesulitan untuk nyelipin adegan itu karena akan aku munculkan beberapa di chapter tiga. Btw, chapter 3 akan segera datang. Jadi, review chapter dua-nya dulu ya… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer **: naruto and bleach is not mine. Never be mine

**Pairing** : HitsuSaku

**Tittle **: What Did My Classmate Do?

Aku semakin yakin bahwa yang barusaja kutemui itu adalah jelmaan dari Shiro-chan milikku. Aku mencari cari Shiro-chan, tapi tidak menemukannya. Kemana Shiro-chan? Apakah benar pria tadi adalah jelmaan Shiro-chan? Tapi… tentang perkataannya bahwa dia tidak pernah menjelma jadi sesuatu apapun? Ah… kenapa aku jadi memikirkan pria itu.

Rumah Kakek Urahara sudah sepi. Jarum jam terus berdentang, mengukir angka setengah 2. Aku tidak bisa menutup mataku semalaman. Aku terus berpikir tentang Shiro-chan. Entah mengapa, aku pun heran mengapa aku menjadi sangat penasaran begini.

Hollow, Soul, Gotei 13, Sereitei, dan pria tadi, semuanya membuatku penasaran. Dan satu hal lagi yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Kakekku adalah mantan kapten di sana? Sebenarnya di mana seireitei itu berada? Apakah itu tempat yang jauh dari sini, atau hanya di dekat-dekat sini? Aku akan menanyakannya pada Urahara-jii besok pagi.

Aku masih terbaring memandang langit-langit kamarku, dan terus memikirkan tentang kejadian yang kualami beberapa jam yang lalu. Lama kelamaan langit-langit di atasku ini semakin buram, dan bayangannya semakin tak jelas dilihat.

Xxx

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, aku jadi tertidur. Aku bangun dengan disambut aroma sejuk kota Karakura. Kubuka jendela di samping meja yang ada di kamarku, membiarkan udara sejuk memenuhi kamarku. Aku memandang keluar dan meneliti apa saja yang ada di luar sana.

Satu pemandangan yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Pria berambut orange yang tampak sedang berjalan menuju rumah kakekku, tampak aneh untukku. Rambutnya. Ya, menurutku rambutnyalah yang sangat menarik. Warnanya orange menyala. Aku penasaran, bagaimana dia membuat warna semencolok itu. Dia mengenakan suatu seragam yang kupikir itu adalah seragam sekolah.

Di sebelah pemuda tadi terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Rambutnya hitam dan panjangnya hanya sebahu. Satunya lagi, gadis berambut orange, sama dengan pemuda tadi, rambutnya panjang, dan ada sesuatu yang aneh di bagian dadanya. Dia tampak seperti gadis yang ceria.

"Sakura…!" Yoru-baachan sepertinya memanggilku.

"Iya…" sahutku dari dalam kamar.

"Kemarilah…"

"Iya, sebentar," aku buru-buru keluar kamar untuk menemui Yoru-baachan. " Ada apa, Yoru-baachan?" tanyaku saat menemuinya.

"Hari ini kau bisa mulai bersekolah. Aku sudah meminta Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya berangkat bersamamu."

Aku memandang ketiga orang di depanku ini. Kedua gadis tadi tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku pun begitu.

"Hai, salam kenal, aku Inoue Orihime," sapa gadis berambut orange itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia,"

"Dan pria ini adalah Kurosaki Ichigo," lanjut gadis yang menyebut dirinya Orihime Inoue.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku," balasku sambil membungkuk.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau bersiap-siaplah dulu, Sakura. Ururu sudah menyiapkan seragammu," kata Yoru-baachan.

"Hem," sahutku lalu tersenyum kepada 3 teman baruku sebelum pergi.

Jadi pria tadi itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo? Aku ingat, semalam, Shiro-chan mengatakan sedikit tentang Kurosaki Ichigo. Oh, aku sampai lupa, harusnya aku menanyakan tentang boneka Shiro-ku pada Yoru-baachan. Tapi sebaiknya aku mandi saja dulu, teman baruku sudah menunggu untuk sekolah.

Xxx

"Itte kimasu…" aku dan kedua gadis tadi berseru bersama-sama kepada Yoru-baachan. Kurosaki-san hanya tersenyum pada baa-chan.

"Ki o tsukete ne…" sahut baachan sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Hari ini aku sekolah? Itu berarti aku akan mendapatkan banyak teman. Aku berharap bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di tempat ini.

"Kudengar kau datang dari jauh ya, Haruno-san?" tanya gadis bermata violet di dekatku. Dia membawa tasnya dengan anggun.

"Oh, iya. Aku datang dari Konohagakure, desa pelatihan ninja," jawabku. Aku sempat mendapati mereka bertiga kaget dengan jawabanku tentang desa pelatihan ninja sebelum seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Hoe… Inoue… Rukia… Ichigo…" kami pun menengok.

Aku sempat bingung dengan orang ini. Dia seperti laki-laki, tapi kurasa dia adalah perempuan.

"Hei, Tatsuki chan…!" sahut Inoue. Benar saja, dia adalah seorang gadis, hanya dandanannya saja yang seperti anak laki-laki.

"Dia?" katanya sambil menunjukku dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Oh, dia Haruno Sakura, teman baru. Haruno-san, ini Tatsuki-chan. Kita sekelas lho…" Inoue Orihime memperkenalkan kami dengan ramah.

"Yoroshiku," kataku yang hanya disambut dengan senyum olehnya.

"Oya Haruno-san, tadi kau bilang, kau berasal dari desa pelatihan ninja?" aku tersenyum menyahutnya. "Itu dimana?"

"Ada di bagian selatan kota ini. Desa kami memang tersembunyi," jawabku sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Arisawa Tatsuki, gadis yang barusaja bergabung dengan kami, saat ini sudah menyamakan langkah dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, di depan kami.

Kami menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan mengobrol. Aku sedikit bertanya pada mereka tentang kota ini, dan mereka banyak bertanya tentang desa Konohagakure. Kurasa mereka tertarik dengan desaku tercinta itu. Mereka juga menanyakan hubunganku dengan Kakek Urahara. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin bertanya tentang Shiro-chan pada mereka, terlebih lagi aku sudah yakin bahwa pria berambut orange yang sedang berjalan di depanku ini adalah Kurosaki yang dibicarakan oleh Shiro-chan semalam. Tapi niat itu kuurungkan karena kami sudah hampir sampai kelas.

Pagi ini Rukia Kuchiki yang kusapa dengan Kuchiki-san, mengantarku ke ruang guru. Katanya aku harus melapor ke sana dulu sebelum masuk kelas dan nanti akan diperkenalkan oleh wali kelas kami. Satu hal yang baru kuketahui, ternyata Kuchiki san juga murid pindahan. Tapi kalau kutanya dia pindahan darimana, dia tidak pernah mau menjawab. Jadi, yasudahlah…

Xxx

"Ohayou gozaimasu…" sapa Bu Misato, wali kelas baruku. Ruangan yang tadinya ramai, gaduh dan lain-lain sebagainya, mendadak menjadi sepi saat Bu Misato masuk kelas.

Aku mengikuti langkah Bu Misato. Dia mulai memperkenalkanku sebagai murid pindahan dari Konohagakure. Dengan lemah lembut dia menyuruhku maju ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Aku pun hanya bisa mengikuti instruksi dari guruku itu.

Setelah aku selesai memperkenalkan diri, banyak siswa, terutama siswa laki-laki, yang berbisik-bisik. Sekilas aku mendengar bisikan mereka. Ada yang bicara, "Konohagakure itu dimana?" ada juga yang bilang, "Dia cantik ya," dan aku sedikit tersanjung dengan kalimat itu. Aku pun tersenyum malu menghadapi teman-teman baruku.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, aku dipersilahkan duduk di samping Kuchiki-san. Kebetulan bangku di sampingnya masih kosong. Suasana di kelas ini lumayan ramai. Ada seorang siswa yang kocak abis. Kelas ini semakin ramai kalau dia sedang bicara. Laki-laki itu bernama Asano Keigo. Rambutnya gondrong, berwarna coklat dan sudah kubilang, dia adalah siswa yang paling banyak bicara.

Pagi ini aku mengamati semua teman kelasku. Kuperhatikan wajah-wajah mereka. Dari yang paling depan, aku melihat pria berkacamata dan berambut hitam. Dia tampak sangat memperhatikan pelajaran. Sebelahnya lagi gadis yang memiliki postur tubuh yang sama dengan Kuchiki san. Di sebelahnya lagi gadis tomboy yang berangkat bersamaku tadi pagi. Di belakang gadis tomboy itu, ada gadis berkacamata dan dia yang membuatku agak ngeri. Tadi pagi, saat aku berangkat bersama Arisawa-san, dia memberitahuku bahwa gadis berkacamata itu menyukai sesamanya alias lesbian.

Oke, kita lanjut mengabsen siswa kelas 2b SMA Karakura. Barusaja mataku akan melayang ke arah Ichigo Kurosaki, tapi mataku sudah terpaku pada pria yang pernah kulihat dan sangat menyita perhatianku. Pria itu benar-benar menyita perhatianku.

Kuperhatikan dia. Warna rambutnya, postur tubuhnya, dan wajahnya yang tampak serius, meyakinkanku bahwa dia adalah Shiro-chan. Dia juga bersekolah di sini? Oh my, aku harus menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Oh tidak, saat ini masih ada guru. Aku tidak bisa langsung mendatanginya dan menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kuchiki-san," kataku sedikit membuat Kuchiki-san kaget. Dia menengok ke arahku. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang lelaki berambut putih itu," kataku lagi.

"Oh, dia Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sama denganmu, dia juga murid pindahan. Baru beberapa hari ini dia bersekolah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pernah mendengar tentang hollow?" tanyaku agak ragu. Mendengar pertanyaanku barusan, Kuchiki-san melebarkan matanya. Aku jadi merasa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu, Haruno-san?" tanyanya, masih dalam kekagetan.

Baru saja aku akan menjawab, tapi Kuchiki sudah berpaling ke arah lain. Dalam beberapa saat Kuchiki san, Inoue san, Kurosaki san, seorang pria berkacamata yag duduk di depan, dan seorang lelaki dengan postur tubuh besar, berpandangan satu sama lain. Setelah itu Ichigo dan pria berambut hitam berkacamata itu lari keluar. Tak lama setelah Kurosaki dan temannya tadi keluar, Kuchiki san dan pria yang disebut Hitsugaya juga keluar. Tidak. Hitsugaya tidak keluar. Tapi sesosok pria yang mirip dengannya dengan kimono hitam dan haori putih yang keluar. Pria itu sama dengan yang kutemui di taman semalam.

Lalu, Hitsugaya. Dia masih duduk sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke meja. Setelah itu gadis berambut orange yang duduk di belakang Hitsugaya juga ikut keluar. Gadis itu bukan Inoue-san, dia memiliki ranmbut yang lebih panjang dan bergelombang. Gadis ini melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hitsugaya. Terlihat ada sesuatu yang kelaur dari dirinya dan sesuatu itu mengenakan kimono hitam.

"Kurosaki dan kawan-kawannya keluar kelas lagi ya?" tanya bu misato santai. Guru ini agak aneh juga, murid-muridnya banyak yang berlarian keluar, tapi dia masih tetap tenang dan santai. Dia tak terlihat ingin marah atau apapun. Lalu Inoue-san, dia menatapku dari depan. dia memperhatikanku yang keheranan dengan kejadian di kelas baruku ini. Aku ingin tahu kemana teman-temanku tadi pergi. Terutama Hitsugaya dan seorang gadis berambut orange tadi.

Xxx

Aku memang mengetahui bahwa Urahara-jiisan memiliki semacam lapangan yang sulit dipercaya keberadaanya. Awalnya aku tak pernah mengira bahwa Urahara-jiisan memiliki kekuatan selain kekuatan sihir. Kupikir dia ahli sihir. Tapi aku mengingat-ingat lagi perkataan Shiro-chan kemarin malam. "Dia adalah mantan kapten di gotei 13." Mantan kapten? Shiro chan mengatakan bahwa dia berasal dari divisi 10. Lalu, kakekku dari divisi berapa? Inilah saatnya aku menanyakan hal tersebut.

Aku dengan ditemani Ururu pergi memasuki lapangan yang misterius keberadaannya. Lapangan ini sepertinya adalah tempat berlatih. Di sini tidak ada rumput atau apapun yang tumbuh. Hanya ada gundukan-gundukkan batu dan debu. Aneh memang. Seingatku tadi aku hanya memasuki tempat semacam loteng atau apalah namanya, tapi ternyata yang kumasuki adalah lapangan yang sangat luas. Dan perlu diketahui, lapangan ini tidak akan tampak dari luar rumah Urahara-jiisan.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku, Sakura?" kata seorang pria yang kuketahui adalah kakekku.

"Eh, Urahara-jiisan," sahutku sambil menengok ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum sambil memegangi topi blaster miliknya. Sulit bagiku untuk menemui kakekku sendiri. Entahlah apa kesibukkannya, tapi aku merasa sulit untuk menemuinya. Hari ini aku sudah meminta Yoru-baachan untuk mengatakan pada Urahara jiisan untuk menemuiku.

Ururu lekas pergi saat Urahara jiisan menghampiriku.

"Kata Yoruichi, kau ingin menemuiku, benar?"

"Hem. Banyak hal yang harus kutanyakan padamu."

"Oh ya? Apakah kau juga bertanya-tanya tentang tempat ini?" tanyanya sambil membiarkan kedua tangannya bertopang pada tongkat yang selalu dibawanya.

"Sangat bertanya-tanya. Banyak hal aneh yang kutemui akhir-akhir ini. Yah… aneh," aku memandangi Urahara-jiisan sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagiku."

"Aku memang tak ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu, Sakura," katanya dengan nada serius. "Aku tahu, kau memiliki banyak kekuatan yang kau pelajari dari tempat tinggal asalmu. Aku sudah mendengar tentang pertemuanmu dengan Hitsugaya taichou."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku. Dia hanya tersneyum. "Dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus banyak bertanya padamu untuk mengetahui ini semua. Awalnya aku tidak pernah merasa aneh saat menemukan boneka berambut putih yang menurutku lucu, dan aku memberinya nama Shiro-chan. Tapi hal itu berubah menjadi sangat aneh saat aku bertemu dengan Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Tentang bonekamu itu, aku masih belum tahu. Tapi maaf Sakura, aku meminjam bonekamu sebentar untuk kupelajari." Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku ingin tahu siapa yang membuat boneka itu. Aku merasakan sedikit kekuatan spiritual dari boneka tersebut."

"Kukira dia adalah jelmaan Hitsugaya-taichou." Urahara jii san tertawa mendengar kalimatku barusan.

"Di dunia lain, dunia yang disebut soul society, kami adalah para shinigami. Makhluk yang memiliki ciri berkimono hitam, dan membawa katana. Katana tersebutlah yang kami gunakan untuk mengirim soul atau arwah ke soul society untuk dibersihkan dosanya." Urahara jiisan beranjak dari batu besar yang dijadikan tempat duduk olehnya. Aku pun mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini sedang ada ketidakstabilan antara Dunia Manusia, Soul Society, dan Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco mundo?"

"Tempat tinggal para hollow."

"Urahara jii san, tadi siang beberapa teman sekelasku keluar dari kelas. Entah untuk apa tapi satu yang menyita perhatianku. Aku bisa melihat Hitsugaya taichou dan seorang gadis berambut pirang keluar dari tubuh mereka dan berlari keluar kelas. Mereka mirip dengan yang kau sebut shinigami. Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Sebagai shinigami yang ditugaskan di dunia nyata, mereka berkewajiban untuk menangani kemunculan hollow yang semakin banyak."

"Tapi kenapa hal itu tidak ternyadi pada Kurosaki-san dan Kuchiki-san?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mereka tetap melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh Hitsugata-taichou. Mereka melakukannya di luar kelas," jawab Urahara jiisan.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang hollow, shinigami, dan sebagainya…" kataku diikuti dengan senyum.

"Aku mantan kapten divisi 12 yang menangani riset tentang hal-hal seperti itu." Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum ramah. "Oh ya, kudengar kau memiliki kemampuan medis yang hebat, benarkah?"

"Ah, itu hanya kedengarannya saja," kataku malu-malu.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit menghawatirkan keberadaanmu di sini, Sakura," katanya yang sukses membuatku merasa tidak enak. "Tapi kau jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha menjagamu. Aku tahu, kau memiliki sebuah misi untuk datang kemari," katanya lagi. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan setelah mendengar ucapan Urahara jiisan. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, "Terimakasih" dengan tulus dan senyuman semanis yang kubisa.

"Kisuke, Ichigo dan teman-temannya mencarimu," suara Yoru-baachan ikut serta dari pintu masuk lapangan misterius ini.

To be continue…

A/N : Oh no oh yes… kok jadinya agak misterius gini ya (misterius nggak sih?) #plakk XD Oya, maaf updatenya ngaret, ada sedikit masalah dengan lappy tercinta, hoho.. Tapi omong-omong kemana Taichou dan Sakura-chan ya? Biasanya mereka nongol di AN-ku.

Sakura : aku lagi pusing mikirin siapa Shiro-chan, Ruki-chan…!

Me : jangan dipikir atuh Sakura-chan, udah ada skenarionya kok… :P Btw, Taichou kemana?

Sakura : lagi mbanting-banting hollow di belakang…

Me : ? -a

Review? Sangat dianjurkan. ^^v


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : semua orang juga tau kalo Bleach dan Naruto bukan punyaku

Genre : romance kali ya? Tapi ada frienship juga deh kayaknya*kicked* Nduh ah, genrenya apa. Aku pusing kalo ngurusin genre ^^v

Warning : keknya semi AU, rada OOC juga. Dominan ke Bleach

Chapter 4 : The Day With Toshirou

Sementara Urahara-jiisan menemui teman-teman kecilnya, aku pergi keluar, ke taman saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Hitsugaya Toshirou.

Siang ini benar-benar cerah. Matahari memberi kadar sinar yang pas. Bunga-bunga juga bermekaran di taman ini. Tapi tidak begitu banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman ini. Padahal, menurutku, taman ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk bersantai atau pun menyendiri. Dan yang kulakukan di sini adalah menyendiri. Harus kuakui, aku merindukan kawan-kawanku. Teman-teman baruku di sini sepertinya memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing. Yang sering kulihat, mereka datang dan mengobrol dengan Jii-san. Tengah malam juga. Mereka seakan-akan tidak kenal waktu. Sepulang sekolah mereka juga sering menemui Urahara-jiisan atau Yoru-baachan. Dan kurasa tidak ada yang datang hanya untuk menemuiku.

Aku menjejakkan kaki, membuat ayunan yang kududuki bergoyang. Rambut pinkku bergerak seirama dengan angin di bawahnya. Aku kembali menjejakkan kakiku, tapi kali ini lebih kuat. Sambil perpegangan dengan rantai ayunan, kubiarkan tubuhku menengadah ke langit. Mataku mengamati beningnya langit. Langit biru cerah, tanpa awan. Terkadang burung-burung menghiasinya. Tapi kadang-kadang ada wajah teman-temanku di sana. Ada Naruto yang tersenyum nakal padaku; Kakashi-sensei yang sedang mengajari kami; Ino saat aku akan pergi ke sini; dan… lelaki perambut biru tua yang belum bisa kulupakan tatapan mata merahnya. Sasuke, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Bahkan aku lebih merindukannya dibanding merindukan Tsunade-sama yang sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri.

Aku menghela napas, kembali menjejakkan kaki ke tanah dan mengamati langit, berharap gambar-gambar tadi belum hilang. Tapi aku keliru. Bukan lagi gambar teman-temanku yang kulihat, melainkan garis hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di langit. Dan benda tersebut sangat mengundang perhatianku. Hanya dalam satu kedipan, garis hitam di langit tadi sudah tidak ada. Aku menghentikan ayunanku dan menengadah, mengamati langit untuk mencari garis hitam tadi. Tapi aku tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari ayunanku.

Aku menyerah. Mungkin garis hitam tadi hanya halusinasiku saja. Atau mungkin tadi hanya kilatan petir saja.

Aku kembali menghembuskan napas dan memikirkan teman-temanku.

"Kau kesepian, Onna?" suara seorang pria dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan kaget. Aku tidak tahu siapa pria itu. Dandanannya aneh, pakaiannya juga begitu. Wajahnya putih pucat bak porselen. Matanya sayu dan warnanya sama dengan milikku. Rambutnya sebahu dan hitam pekat. Entah gaya apa yang dipakainya, tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, topi tanduk indah di kepalanya. Keren juga, pikirku. Tapi tidak setelah kembali melihat matanya. Ada semacam garis air yang mengalir hingga ke rahang bawahnya. Aku bisa menebak bahwa orang ini adalah orang licik.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk tentangku, Onna!" bentaknya seakan tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Mataku melebar mendengar ucapannya. "Aku datang untuk menolongmu," katanya lagi yang membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Hah? Menolongku? Aku tidak butuh pertolongan," balasku, ketus.

"Manusia munafik!" katanya sambil menunjukkan gigi-giginya bermaksud melecehkan. "Kau kesepian kan?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya tajam. Orang ini bahkan lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan Toshirou.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apakah aku benar?" Dia tertawa. Aku semakin kesal saja melihat tawanya yang enggan menampakkan gigi-giginya.

"Aku bisa membawamu pada teman-temanmu… atau jika kau mau, aku bisa menjadi temanmu," tawarnya, penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri," jawabku, kesal.

"Kau benar-benar manusia munafik," bibirnya mengerut kekesalan. "Jika kau mau ikut denganku," katanya, mengubah mimik bicaranya lalu melanjutkan, "aku akan membantu menolong pria idamanmu." Mataku melebar mendengarnya. "Sasuke Uchiha, kau menyukainya kan, Onna?" tanyanya lagi dan pasti membuatku membelalakkan mata.

Dari mana dia tahu?, pikirku. Aku menatapnya yang sedang mentertawaiku.

"Bahkan aku bisa membantu menyingkirkan sainganmu."

Ino, pikirku. Dia sudah menjadi gadis yang baik begitu kuputuskan untuk melupakan Sasuke. Ino adalah sahabatku.

"Oh ya, aku ingin kau mengucapkan namamu, Onna!" lagi-lagi ia mengubah mimik mukanya. Dia pandai sekali mempermainkan mimik mukanya. "Dan namaku adalah Ulquiora Schiffer, espada keempat," katanya tanpa menungguku menyebutkan nama.

"Espada?" aku membeo. Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang espada.

"Bagaimana, Onna? Sebutkan namamu dan ikutlah denganku," katanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Matanya menusuk korneaku. Aku seakan-akan telah terhipnotis dengan menatapnya. Tanpa kusadari, aku melangkah pelan-pelan. Bibirku perlahan membuka, tapi tiba-tiba…

"Souten ni zase, hyourinmaru…!"

Bongkahan-bongkahan es biru muncul di hadapanku dan mengarah langsung ke pria porselen di depanku. Aku kaget menyaksikannya. Mataku sempat dalam posisi terlebar yang pernah kutunjukkan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mungkinkah aku diserang?

Kurasa tidak setelah aku menoleh ke belakang dan lega ternyata Toshirou yang telah membuat bongkahan-bongkahan es tadi. Aku patut bersyukur dengan kenyataan itu karena mungkin jika Toshirou tidak buru-buru datang, aku sudah mengikuti mau pria stoic itu. Tapi sayang sekali, pria porselen itu mundur dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan gerakannya hanya mampu kulihat sebagari garis-garis bayangan saja. Dan aku yakin, itu tadi bukan sekedar shunpo. Dan aku merasa seperti pertama kali bertemu Toshirou, tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Haruno?" aku mengangguk dalam takut bercampur kaget. Entah mengapa, semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Karakura, aku seperti kehilangan kekuatanku. Bahkan saat aku ingin menyembuhkan luka kecil di lututku, rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengumpulkan energi.

Sementara itu Toshirou berdiri di depanku dengan kuda-kudanya, fokus pada pria yang menyebut dirinya Ulquiora Schiffer. Sebenarnya tadi, begitu aku melihat Toshirou, aku hampir bergumam, "Keren…" tapi kuurungkan. Sungguh! Kali ini Toshirou benar-benar keren. Harus kuakui, aku senang melihat matanya yang tajam, alisnya yang berkerut, juga beberapa helai rambut yang terkadang mengganggu matanya.

"Haruno, tetap di belakangku," ucap Toshirou, membuatku terbangun dari kekaguman terhadap dirinya.

"Hem!" jawabku, mantap.

Lalu Toshirou bershunpo mendekati pria porselen itu. Pria itu masih tampak diam saja. Busananya berkibas-kibas terkena tiupan angin. Milik Toshirou juga. Kalau Toshirou mengenakan haori putih, pria porselen itu mengenakan busana terusan dan memiliki ujung sama yaitu melebar. Jarak Toshirou dan pria porselen itu semakin dekat. Tapi pria itu tetap diam saja sambil bertingkah santai dengan memasukkan buku-buku jarinya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Sangat arogan," bisikku.

Toshirou menyerang pria itu dengan katananya. Mungkin aku memang harus mengatakan, "Hebat" pada pria stoic itu karena dia mampu menahan katana Toshirou hanya dengan lengannya, hingga tampak percikan api. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Pria itu bergerak menghindari serangan Toshirou dengan shunpo anehnya.

"Sampai di sini dulu, Shinigami," katanya lalu menghilang dengan garis hitam yang muncul dari telapak tangannya ketika ia merentangkan tangan kirinya. Aku sadar, garis hitam yang kulihat di langit beberapa waktu tadi, ternyata adalah semacam pintu yang digunakan oleh pria itu.

"Sial!" desah Toshirou.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, mendekati Toshirou.

"Mulai saat ini aku dan Matsumoto akan mengawasimu."

Ha?

Hey! Aku bertanya ! dasar makhluk menyebalkan! Aku menyesal telah mengagumimu, pekikku dalam hati.

"Taichou!" seorang gadis berbenjolan besar di dada, bershunpo mendekati kami. Aku dan Toshirou menoleh ke arahnya. "Nee, aku terlambat ya?" tanyanya penuh sesal.

"Kemana saja kau, Matsumoto?" bentak Toshirou.

"Gomen na, Taichou!" katanya lalu menunduk. Toshirou melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Ah, Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya yang kubalas dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum.

"Apa kau Matsumoto-san?" tanyaku di sela-sela senyum. Aku memang belum pernah berkenalan dengan gadis ini.

"Ah, gomen nasai," dia membungkuk, "kau benar. Aku Rangiku Matsumoto. Panggil Matsumoto saja juga boleh," katanya diikuti dengan senyum. "Oh ya, mulai hari ini aku dan taichou akan menjagamu," tambahnya sebelum aku sempat menjawab ucapannya sebelumnya.

"Menjagaku?" tanyaku dengan menujuk diriku sendiri. Toshirou menoleh ke arah kami tapi aku tidak memandanginya.

"Tentang itu, kita bisa membicarakannya nanti. Oya, aku dan taichou mau memakai gigai dulu ya, agar kau tidak dikira orang gila karena bicara sendiri…"

Ah… terserah kalian sajalah. Wawasanku tentang kalian masih sangat minim, jawabku dalam hati.

Aku membuang napas lega saat Matsumoto dan Toshirou bershunpo pergi. Tapi, selang beebapa detik, mereka sudah kembali. Matsumoto sudah memakai baju terusan mini berawarna hijau dan menjadikannya tampak seksi. Dan kurasa Matsumoto selalu lupa menutup bagian dadanya. Lalu Toshirou, dia mengenakan kaus putih lalu dilengkapi dengan celana jins yang kepanjangan. Aku hampir tertawa melihatnya.

"Ah, Sakura chan…! Kau seperti gadis tomboy," katanya, cemberut. "Kaus ini," dia memegang bahuku, "dan celana jins pendekmu, membuatmu tampak seperti gadis tomboy." Aku ingin bersedih mendengarnya, tapi tidak jadi. Ini memang bukan bajuku. Entahlah ini milik siapa karena aku menemukannya di lemari. "Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja saja?" usul Matsumoto dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Aku dan Toshirou sama-sama membelalakkan mata ke Matsumoto.

"Oh, berbelanja?" aku memasang wajah berpikir. "Baiklah," jawabku akhirnya.

Matsumoto menggaet lenganku dengan ceria. Sedangkan Toshirou, aku bisa mendengarnya mendesah malas.

Xxx

Matsumoto langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku ke arah sebuah toko pakaian, begitu kami tiba di supermarket. Aku hanya menurut saja. Toshirou lebih pantas dibilang terpaksa dibanding malas. Dia dengan gaya coolnya, memasuki pintu depan supermarket. Dia mengikutiku dan Matsumoto. Dia berjalan dengan sangat…, keren. Ya, ini kedua kalinya aku bilang dia keren. Kuharap aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi.

Matsumoto sibuk memilihkan baju untukku. Dia mengobrak-abrik deretan baju mini sama dengan yang dipakainya. Dia benar-benar brutal.

Matsumoto mendapatkan sebuah dress mini berwarna pink, tapi lebih muda dari rambutku. Aku bahkan sempat mengira warnanya putih. Ada semacam renda tipis di lengannya. Matsumoto menempelkan baju itu ke badanku lalu menyuruhku mencobanya. Aku menurut saja.

Beberapa detik kemuadian aku keluar dari kamar ganti dan menunjukkan pada Matsumoto yang sudah siap menilai dengan jari telunjuknya menempel di bibirnya. Dia menyuruhku ganti lagi. Aku keluar lagi dengan baju cewek tomboy. Kaus putih yang sedikit dilipat di bagian lengannya, celana cargo pendek, dan sebuah topi yang menutupi rambut pinkku. Toshirou bilang aku cocok dengan baju itu tapi Matsumoto tidak. Aku juga tidak karena warnanya putih, sama dengan kaus Toshirou. Matsumoto memberiku baju-baju pilihannya lagi. Hingga dia memberiku baju yang kelima. Dress pink yang sangat serasi dengan rambutku. Ada ornamen bunga di bagian bawahnya. Aku pun mencobanya. Aku sedikit lebih lama berada di kamar ganti saat itu. Kuperhatikan baju pilihan Matsumoto sambil berharap ini menjadi baju terakhir yang kucoba.

Aku keluar dan melihat mata Matsumoto tampak sangat puas. Dia mendekatiku dan menunjukkan baju pilihannya yang sudah kupakai, pada Toshirou.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" jawab Toshirou saat Matsumoto bertanya aku cantik tidak, pada Toshirou.

Matsumoto kembali mengamati penampilanku. "Masih ada yang kurang," katanya. "Ayo, kita ke salon…" ajak gadis blonde itu. Aku menurut dengan gembira untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga senang. Aku senang ada yang menemaniku hari ini. Terlebih lagi, Matsumoto benar-benar gadis yang ramah. Dia bahkan mengajakku berbelanja dan merias diri.

Xxx

"Nee, taichou… kau bisa menunggu kami di ruang tunggu. Atau mungkin kau juga ingin merapihkan ra-"

"Tidak, terimakasih," potong Toshirou. Toshirou duduk di bangku kosong di pojokan salon. Aku tersenyum, mengagumi keceriwisan Matsumoto. Tapi dia membuat suasana menjadi ramai. Coba bayangkan, jika aku hanya berjalan-jalan dnegan Toshirou, pasti sangat membosankan.

Aku dan Matsumoto duduk bersebelahan. Matsumoto tampak sangat ahli dan mengerti dengan peralatan-peralatan di salon. Dia seperti sudah terbiasa datang kemari. Tidak sepertiku yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Matsumoto. Tapi tidak saat Matsumoto ingin menata rambutnya. Dia mengucapkan keinginannya dengan sangat fasih. Kali ini aku tidak mau mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Matsumoto karena terlalu panjang dan sulit untuk ditirukan. Hehe…

"Yang menurutmu bagus untukku," jawabku saat pelayan salon menanyaiku. "Kau sering ke sini, Matsu-chan?"

"Ya, begitulah…! Tapi baru kali ini aku datang bersama teman. Apalagi bersama taichou," jawabnya diikuti tawanya yang menggelikan.

Xxx

Aku selesai di_make up_. Dempulan bedak tipis dengan _blush on_ merah muda tersebar merata di wajahku. (**A/N**: maaf, author kagak begitu ngerti ma _make up_ gitu-gituan. Pokoknya Sakura di sini cantiklah. Dandanannya sederhana tapi elegan. Cantiklah pokoknya XD). Dan bando hitam terpasang di sela-sela rambut pinkku yang terurai lurus.

"Kau cantik sekali," puji Matsumoto.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga cantik," balasku.

"Ah, begitu ya?" pipi Matsumoto merah seperti bibirnya yang merekah. Rambut Matsumoto dibuat tambah bergelombnag. Dan dia mengenakan semacam pita bunga di kepalanya.

Aku dan Matsumoto selesai di _make up_ dan pergi menghampiri Toshirou yang tertidur pulas. Sampai-sampai aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Tapi omong-omong, kalau sedang memejamkan mata begini, Toshirou tampak sangat menawan. Aku tidak bilang dia keren kan? Hehe... Rambutnya jatuh ke depan dan sebagian menutupi matanya. Punggungnya bergerak naik turun berirama. Wajahnya menempel di meja dekat ia menunggu.

"Kurasa Toshirou kelelahan," ujarku.

"Mungkin. Dia bergadang semalaman." Matsumoto memandangiku. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan taichou, meskipun aku ini wakilnya. Yang jelas, semenjak Aizen membunuh Momo-chan, taichou menjadi lebih dingin dan jarang tersenyum. Tapi semalam taichou berdiri sambil memandangi langit di beranda apartemen," jelas Matsumoto. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Momo itu siapa?"

"Dia teman kecil taichou. Mereka dibesarkan bersama oleh nenek mereka di Rukongai," jawab Matsumoto. Aku dan Matsumoto memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk dulu sambil menunggu Toshirou bangun.

"Sebenarnya aku juga belum tahu banyak tentang kalian," akuku lalu mengambil napas. "Eng… Matsu-chan! Boleh aku sedikit berbagi cerita denganmu?"

"Boleh saja. Aku senang bisa mendengar ceritamu."

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi siang aku merasa kesepian. Aku merindukan teman-temanku di Konoha. Aku merasa tak ada yang memperdulikanku di sini," aku hampir mengeluarkan airmata saat bercerita pada Matsumoto.

"Urahara-san pasti menemanimu."

"Tidak. Jii-san sedang sibuk meneliti boneka shiro-chan milikku."

"Kalau begitu… Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya pasti menemanimu."

"Mereka juga sibuk. Makanya, aku senang bisa bersama kau dan Toshirou. Kalian sudah menemaniku seharian ini. Terimakasih ya," ucapku tulus.

"Sakura-chan…! Kau jangan sedih. Kami memang ditugaskan untuk menjagamu."

"Menjagaku?"

"Iya, soul society sedang memastikan boneka itu bukan milik Aizen. Aizen itu mantan kapten di soul society. Dia penghianat."

"Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang darimu?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Eng… kekuatanku. Ya, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali semenjak di sini," jawabku jujur.

"Kurasa Aizen sedang mengincarmu. Buktinya dia mengirimkan espada poselen itu untuk merayumu. Untung taichou cepat datang…"

"Iya, aku patut berterimakasih pada Toshirou," kataku dengan senyum biasanya.

"Sudah kubilang itu sud-" Matsumoto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia melihat Toshirou yang mulai terbangun. "Taichou!" panggilnya seakan-akan Toshirou baru bangun dari pingsan yang sangat panjang. "Kau sudah bangun?" bisik gadis itu pada Toshirou.

"Oh maaf, aku tertidur," sesal Toshirou. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum. Toshirou bangkit seakan ia tidak pernah tidur. Dia tampak sangat bugar. "Kita pulang?" tanyanya.

"Kita mau nonton film dulu, iya kan, Sakura-chan?" aku kelibakan plus kebingungan. Matsumoto tidak mengatakannya tadi. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk meringis saja. Toshirou pun mendesah kesal. Tapi semakin sering Toshirou kesal, aku makin senang karena dia dan Matsumoto akan tetap menemaniku.

Xxx

Hari-hariku bersama Toshirou belumlah selesai. Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir 3 jam di salon, kami melanjutkan hari itu dengan menonton film. Yey…! Tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa menentukan pilihan filmnya. Toshirou juga tidak mau memilih. Karena setelah diundi, Matsumoto yang harus memilih filmnya. Awalnya aku berharap Matsumoto akan memilih film horror. Entah mengapa aku suka genre film itu. Tapi ternyata Matsumoto lebih menyukai yang cute. Dia memilih film romantis. Film romantis? Kedengarannya menarik.

Dengan ceria Matsumoto menarik lenganku. Seperti biasa, Toshirou hanya mengikuti kami berdua di belakang kami dan dengan tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada. Saat mendapatkan tiket, ternyata tempat dudukku terpisah sangat jauh dengan Matsumoto. Matsumoto mendapatkan nomor 2, sedangkan aku, 13. Wow… 13. Bukankah itu angka sial? Oh my, akankah aku sial hari ini?

Saat aku dan Matsumoto harus berpisah, aku berbelok di deretan kedua dan Matsumoto di deretan pertema. Dan yang mengejutkanku, Toshirou mengikutiku. Apa-apaan dia? Menjagaku sampai harus mengikutiku?

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Toshirou mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa malah menatapku seperti itu?" Dia masih diam saja. Dia menunjukkan angka tempat duduknya, 14. Mataku melebar.

"Nomor tempat dudukku 14," jawabnya singkat lalu menyuruhku melanjutkan langkah kakiku. Aku pun menurut dan melangkah dengan malas. Benar-benar sial, pikirku. Tapi tidak juga, setidaknya aku punya teman di sebelahku. Hehe…

Oh ya, sebelum masuk ke sini, kami sudah membeli _pop corn_ dulu. Tadinya aku dan Matsumoto sengaja hanya membeli satu untuk berdua, tapi karena aku dan Matsumoto terpisah jarak, kurelakan sang _pop corn_ pergi bersama gadis itu. Tak apalah aku menonton tanpa cemilan. Oh, kurasa tidak juga. Toshirou kan duduk di sebelahku. Dia membawa sebungkus _pop corn_ dan sebotol pepsi.

"Kau suka nonton, Toshirou?"

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya taichou," bisiknya, dingin.

"Oh, baiklah, maksudku kau suka menonton, Hitsugaya? Tidak perlu menggunakan taichou tidak apa kan?" aku tersenyum pada pria di sebelahku.

"Terserah kau saja, asal jangan Toshirou," jawabnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dipanggil Toshirou?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Haruno."

"Kurasa Sakura lebih enak didengar," saranku.

"Yah… baiklah, Sakura. Tapi ingat," Toshirou mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arahku, "aku tidak suka kau memanggilku Toshirou," lanjutnya.

"Akan kuingat," jawabku lalu tersenyum padanya.

Kupikir, semenyebalkan apapun Toshirou, dia tetap manis. Dia juga baik. Yah, aku memang tak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya mau menjagaku, tapi aku akan menanyakannya nanti.

Beberapa saat kemudian film mulai diputar. Toshirou meletakkan tangannya yang memegang _pop corn_ di dekatku, tapi dia tidak menawariku. Kukira dia tidak tertarik pada film romantis yang sedang diputar ini, tapi kurasa dia sangat antusias. Film yang kami tonton ini berkisah tentang seorang gadis SMA yang penyakitan. Dia menderita HIV karena tranfusi darah yang dilakukannya saat terserang DBD beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lalu dia diasingkan oleh keluarganya ke sebuah villa kecil di pinggir kota tersebut. Dia hidup hanya ditemani oleh seorang wanita yang umurnya kira-kira 86 tahun. Mereka seperti nenek dan cucunya. Sang gadis tadi merasa sangat kesepian. Mengingat dahulu, sebelum ia menderita penyakit tanpa penawar itu, dia memiliki banyak teman. Tapi sekarang, hanya seorang teman pria yang selalu mengunjunginya. Sahabatnya sejak kelas tiga SMP.

Suatu hari sang gadis menangis di sebuah taman yang dia rawat bersama sang nenek. Dia menangis sendirian. Sang nenek juga tidak berani mendekati gadis itu. Hingga hujan turun, sang nenek mendekati gadis itu, tapi gadis itu menolak diajak masuk ke dalam rumah, dia menagtakan, "Aku ingin menangis bersama hujan sebelum aku ditangisi, nek." Sang nenek pun pergi. 3600 detik kemudian, hujan semakin deras. Saat itulah teman laki-laki sang gadis yang selalu mengunjunginya, datang membawakan payung. Kali ini wajah sang gadis sudah sangat pucat. Bibirnya berwarna biru keungu-unguan. Matanya hampir terpejam tapi ia menahannya.

Gadis itu memandangi sang pria. Dia menangis. Gadis itu memberitahu sahabatnya bahwa ia divonis hanya akan bertahan hidup selama seminggu, waktu yang sangat singkat. Dan hal yang semakin membuatnya sedih, juga berputus asa, ternyata sang nenek adalah sesosok _Banshee_, seseorang yang menandakan kematian seseorang sudah dekat. Gadis itu melihat sang nenek menangis semalam. Dia tahu, bahwa jika seorang _banshee_ menangis, itu artinya umur majikannya sudah tidak jauh. Dan hal itu membuat sang gadis merasa takut. Pria itu memeluk sang gadis, erat-erat. Harusnya gadis itu akan hidup 3 hari lagi, menurut dokter. Tapi saat itu, saat merasakan kehangatan pelukan sang pria, si gadis menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia membuang napasnya 3 hari lebih cepat dari vonis dokter.

Xxx

Aku kaget saat sebuah sapu tangan terulurkan padaku. Aku juga tidak sadar bahwa aku menangis. Dan aku juga tak mau sadar bahwa Toshirou yang memberiku sapu tangan itu.

"Filmnya sudah selesai. Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanyanya begitu aku sadar bahwa aku terdiam hingga hampir seluruh penonton keluar.

"Tentu saja ingin pulang," jawabku.

"Tosh- eng, maksudku Hitsugaya, kau lihat Matsumoto?"

Aku dan Toshirou menoleh-noleh, mencari kepala bermahkota orange di tempat itu, tapi tidak menemukannya.

"Kurasa dia sudah lari ke tempat dagangan wanita," kata Toshirou, beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Bbagaimana kalau kita membeli minuman dulu," usulku diiringi senyuman penuh ide.

"Aku tidak haus." Tiba-tiba terdengar semacam bunyi kerupuk diremas dari Toshirou, lebih tepatnya, perut Toshirou. Aku meringis.

"Kalau begitu… kita makan saja dulu," usulku lagi. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong kalau kau tidak lapar," kataku lagi, sebelum Toshirou sempat menambahkan kalimatnya.

"Yah… baiklah," jawabnya.

Aku menarik Toshirou ke salah satu restoran ramen di mall itu dan memesankan dua mangkuk ramen untuk kami berdua plus minumannya.

Kami duduk di bangku nomor 13. Oh my, kenapa hari-hariku dipenuhi dengan angka 13? Bahkan aku tidak sadar kalau aku duduk di bangku nomor 13 sampai si pelayan mengatakan, "Dua mangkuk ramen untuk bangku nomor 13!"

"Eh, Hitsugaya! Kau tau? Sejak nonton film tadi, aku selalu bertemu angka 13. Kukira aku bakal sial karena bersamamu, tapi ternyata tidak juga… hehe," kataku, membuka percakapan.

"_Sou ka_," jawab Toshirou, singkat.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab lebih panjang lagi? _Soooooouuuuuu kaaaaa….,_ misalnya," Toshirou memandangiku, "Maaf," kataku setelah sadar tatapannya tadi menuruhku diam.

"Silahkan…" kata seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan kami. Aku dan Toshirou tersenyum padanya.

"Oh ya, omong-omong, kenapa kau dan Matsumoto mau menjagaku? Sebenarnya aku tidak dijaga pun tidak masalah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," kataku sambil mengaduk-aduk ramenku dengan sumpit.

Toshirou memasukkan segulungan ramen ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya hingga habis sebelum menjawab, "Kaupikir begitu?" katanya sangat singkat dan sangat menyebalkan.

"He-hem! Aku punya kekuatan," kataku menunjukkan bisepku.

"Tapi tidak sekarang," katanya yang membuatku heran dan kaget.

"Maksudmu?"

"Harus kujelaskan sekarang?" aku mengangguk-angguk. "Aku akan menghabiskan ramenku dulu, baru setelah itu aku menceritakannya padamu. Sebaiknya kau juga begitu," aku memandangi ramen yang baru satu kali kumakan.

"Ah… sekarang saja. Sambil makan juga tak apa."

"Mpjamdi…"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya…," ucapku.

"Makanya, kita makan dulu," katanya.

"Sekarang saja. Ayolah… ." Aku memegangi lengan Toshirou.

"Huh… menyebalkan sekali," desisnya.

"Kaupikir kau tidak menyebalkan?" sahutku dengan suara terkecil yang kubisa.

"Yah… baiklah…" kata Toshirou, merapihkan bajunya. "Jadi, singkat ceritanya, kau sudah kehilangan kekuatanmu sejak pertama kali kau memegang boneka shiro-"

"Shiro-chan maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan saja," perintahnya dan aku menunduk, meminta maaf. "Itu adalah boneka yang sengaja dirancang oleh Aizen untuk menghilangkan kekuatanmu dan menculikmu ke Hueco Mundo," Toshirou melihatku yang kebingungan. Jujur saja, aku memang belum tahu banyak tentang Hueco Mundo. Kalau Soul Society, mungkin sedikit banyak sudah kuketahui. "Aizen adalah shinigami penghianat. Dan orang yang mendatangimu tadi siang, itu pengikut Aizen. Mereka disebut espada." Aku menggut-manggut mendengarnya. "Tapi entah alasan apa yang mendasari keinginan Aizen untuk menculikmu, kami juga belum tahu pasti. Dan kami pikir, kami perlu menjagamu," katanya lagi.

"Lalu, sekarang bonekaku dimana?"

"Mphsempdanmp"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya," protesku.

"Sedang diteliti oleh divisi 12," jawab Toshirou, kesal.

"Dan… bagaimana dengan kekuatanku?" tanyaku sedih. Toshirou memandangiku antusias.

"Divisi 12 sedang mencoba mengembalikan kekuatanmu. Jangan khawatir," katanya.

Aku terdiam dan terpaku mendengar penjelasan Toshirou. Aku benar-benar merasa bahwa aku benar-benar merepotkan kakekku dan juga… Toshirou. Kakekku juga tidak pernah mau mengatakan apapun tentang boneka shiro. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia akan menelitinya.

"Sakura!"

"He?" jawabku kaget.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Kalau kau mau, ini untukmu juga tidak apa," kataku lalu menyerahkan mangkuk ramenku pada Toshirou dan kembali melamun.

"Kau ini apa-apaan. Kalau sudah, kita pulang," katanya, bersungut-sungut.

"Oh, ya sudah, kita pulang," jawabku, lesu.

Aku tahu, sekarang ini Toshirou sedang memandangiku dengan pandangan yang aneh. Mungkin dia kasihan padaku yang entah karena alasan apa, telah kehilangan seluruh kekuatanku.

Aku berjalan di depan Toshirou. Aku berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Kukira Toshirou akan memarahiku atau apalah, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia mengikutiku di belakangku. Aku juga tidak berniat mengajaknya berjalan di sampingku. Aku mendadak tidak enak badan.

Kalau saat pertama kali kubertemu dengan Toshirou, aku selalu memikirkannya, sekarang setelah akrab dengannya, aku memikirkan kata-katanya. 'kekuatanku hilang' rasanya sangat menyedihkan. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke desa dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Aku juga tidak mau mengulang pelajaran dasar seperti dulu lagi. Apalagi harus menjadi adik tingkat Naruto nantinya. Dan yang pasti, aku tidak bisa ikut menyelamatkan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah temanku. Ya, teman. Kurasa aku sudah bisa melupakan perasaan cintaku padanya.

Xxx

"Terimakasih ya, sudah menemaniku seharian ini," kataku lalu tersenyum pada pria berpostur tubuh mini di depanku. Jawabannya memang tak enak didengar, tapi begitulah Toshirou. Dia selalu menjawab semua ucapanku dengan dingin. "Oh ya," ucapku lagi saat Toshirou hendak melangkah pergi. Toshirou menengok, "Ucapkan terimakasih pada Matsumoto juga ya," lanjutku. Aku terkikik sendiri melihat sikap Toshirou padaku. Eng… kurasa pada setiap orang. Dia orang yang dingin. Sangat dingin. Tapi bagiku, dia menarik.

Toshirou, pria yang tinggi badannya mungkin tak mencapai 150 cm, benar-benar menyita pikiranku. Kenapa jadi begini? Aku sadar, ini hanya akan membuat lubang lukaku semakin dalam, tapi dia benar-benar membantu. Aku bahkan merasa melupakan Sasuke adalah hal yang menyenangkan selama bersamanya. Ya, harus kuakui, dia orang yang super dingin dan cuek, tapi karena kecuekkannya itulah aku… hei…! Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Kenapa aku malah memperhatikan Toshirou menghilang? Dia sudah tidak ada di depanku. Harusnya aku masuk. Ah…!

To be continue…

A/N : nggak mau banyak cingcong. Langsung baca chapter 5nya aja. Kuupdate sekaligus. Terimakasih telah membuka fic ini. Tolong review… ^^,


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : semua orang juga tau kalo Bleach dan Naruto bukan punyaku

Genre : romance kali ya? Tapi ada frienship juga deh kayaknya*kicked*

Warning : keknya semi AU, rada OOC juga. Dominan ke Bleach

Chapter 4 : We Will Fight And Make An Ending

Keesokkan harinya, setelah pulang sekolah, Toshirou, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Rukia, dan Sado berkumpul di rumah kakekku. Kali ini aku ikut berdiskusi dengan mereka. Mereka duduk melingkar. Aku duduk di antara Toshirou dan Rukia.

"Jadi ada perkembangan apa, Urahara-san?" tanya Toshirou setelah beberapa kali berbincang-bincang.

"Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, memang ada semacam kapsul penyimpan energi di dalam boneka itu."

"Apakah itu pekerjaan Aizen?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja! Kapten Soifon juga sedang menyelidiki tempat pertama kali Sakura menemukan boneka itu," jawab Toshirouu.

"Ya, kemarin, saat aku mendatangi stasiun, aku masih merasakan sisa-sisa tekanan roh espada… espada nomor 6, espada yang pernah menggantikan Grimmjou saat dia terluka, espada yang pernah berhadapan denganmu sebelum Inoue dibawa ke Hueco Mundo," kata Ichigo Kurosaki pada Toshirou.

Toshirou meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya si manis, Inoue Orihime.

"Kurasa kita hanya perlu berlatih," usul Ishida.

Sementara yang lain berdiskusi, aku hanya bisa mengikuti jalannya diskusi tanpa bisa bersuara sedikit pun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kukatakan.

"Sekarang, kita hanya bisa bergantung padamu, Sakura."

"Ha?" kataku, kaget. "Aku?" tambahku.

"Iya, kita butuh kekuatan hatimu untuk melawan Aizen. Hanya dengan kekuatan hatimu karena kau yang memiliki kekuatan dalam hogyouku."

"Maksud Jii-san?"

"Hogyouku pernah hancur sekali. Dan sekarang, untuk menyatukan Hogyouku tersebut, Aizen menggunakan kekuatanmu," jawab Jii-san.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Kau perlu menguatkan tekadmu, meneguhkan hatimu, dan kau pikirkan kekuatanmu sedang bersamamu 15 menit sebelum kautidur," jawab Rukia, menjelaskan.

"15 menit sebelum aku tidur?" aku membeo.

"Iya, itu akan sangat membantu," jawab Rukia.

"Tapi, itu juga akan sangat sulit, Sakura," kata Jii-san. Aku melihat raut-raut wajah yang tegang di setiap garis wajah teman-temanku yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Su-sulit?" kupikir hanya sekedar memikirkan suatu hal, itu tidak akan memberikan efek apapun kan?

"Iya. Kau akan mendapatkan berbagai tekanan dari banyak hal. Dan perlu kita ketahui," Jii-san menatap seluruh penghuni ruangan. "Taktik Aizen kali ini adalah jiwa. Tidak hanya Sakura saja yang perlu menahan hatinya bertindak gegabah, tapi kita semua. Aizen memang pernah dikalahkan, tapi kali ini ia hidup bukan dari sebuah nyawa, melainkan keinginan, ambisi," Jii-san mengulur napas, "dan kita juga hanya bisa mengalahkannya dengan ambisi."

"Aku mengerti," kata Matsumoto. "Jadi, setelah Sakura mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, Aizen sudah pasti dikalahkan, begitu?"

"Tepat sekali," jawab Jii-san. "Tapi ingat, kita butuh kekuatan hati yang teguh," tambahnya.

"Dan Sakura, kau memegang kekuatan terbesar dalam pertemburan kali ini," kata Ishida. Entah sejak kapan lelaki itu mengetahui namaku. Tapi aku sudah sering melihat mereka karena mereka sering berkunjung ke rumah kakekku.

"Hari ini Yorouichi sedang menemani Soifon ke stasiun," jawab kakekku saat kubertanya dimana Yoru-baachan.

Diskusi kali ini sudah berakhir dengan beban yang kurasa sangat berat akan segera menantiku.

Xxx

Malam ini aku akan mulai melawan Aizen. Musuhku saat ini adalah Aizen, shinigami penghianat yang belum pernah kutemui. Aku hanya berharap aku tidak kaget melihat wajahnya jika nanti aku menemuinya dalam meditasiku.

Aku menarik napas sebanyak 3 kali melalui hidung dan membuangnya melalui mulut. Aku berbaring telentang di ranjang, dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas perut. Mataku terpejam. Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada kekuatanku. Aku akan berkonsetrasi untuk menemukan sebuah celah dalam bayangan abu-abu yang kian mendekatiku. Awalnya putih, lalu menjadi abu-abu, lalu menjadi sangat gelap. Gelap sekali. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di sini. Tempat ini begitu gelap. Aku meraba sekelilingku. Tak ada yang bisa kulihat dan kudengar. Sunyi. Bahkan aku mampu mendengar detak jantungku.

Aku berjalan tanpa tahu kemana aku berjalan. Melangkah tanpa tujuan seperti ini sama sekali bukan aku. Tapi tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya terus berjalan. Setidakanya aku ingin kembali membuka mataku dan menatap ruang kamarku lagi.

Saat ini aku seperti berada dalam sebuah titik hitam yang tak ada ujung pangkalnya. Aku masuk tanpa tahu dari mana aku masuk. Aku kembali menatap deburan cahaya hitam yang menyelimutiku. Suara langkahku semakin berdebam. Gema juga menggaung. Aku sebenarnya tidak bicara apa-apa, tapi aku seperti sedang bicara pada seseorang. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kubicarakan. Suaranya terlalu samar. Hanya terdenngar seperti gelombang radio yang rusak.

Aku berhenti berjalan. Begitu pula dengan gema langkahku yang ikut berhenti. Aku membuang napas yang berat.

"Au…!" teriakku dan seketika aku terbangun dari meditasiku. Seingatku aku sudah menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kubus yang begitu kusentuh, aku langsung berteriak dan terbangun. Aku melihat sebuah bayangan melintas di jendelaku. Hordengnya berayun bersama angin malam yang dingin. Padahal, jendelanya terkunci. Aku membuka hordengnya dan tidak melihat apa-apa di luar sana.

Xxx

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia, ingin meyakinkan setelah aku menceritakan kejadian tadi malam, kejadian saat aku menemukan sebuah box.

"Kau harus berusaha untuk membuka box itu karena dengan itu, kau melepaskan hogyouku dan dengan kata lain, kita telah mengalahkan Aizen," kata Jii-san. "Dan hindari mengeluarkan suara, karena itu yang akan membangunkanmu dari meditasimu," tambah Jii-san.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi, tadi malam aku melihat sebuah bayangan dari jendela kamarku."

Matsumoto terkikik. "Kau jangan khawatir, itu taichou yang sedang menjagamu. Benar kan, taichou?" tawa renyah Matsumoto kembali terdengar. Toshirou memberi _death glare_ pada Matsumoto begitu ia sadar bahwa wajahnya memerah. Seisi ruangan pun tertawa. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Toshirou tampak kesal.

Xxx

Malam selanjutnya aku mencobanya kembali. Tapi sebelum aku bermeditasi, aku ingin memastikan bahwa Toshirou yang menjagaku. Aku membuka horden jendela kamarku dan melirik ke kanan kiri, mencari-cari pemuda berambut putih yang kuharapkan duduk di salah satu cabang pohon di samping kamarku.

Ternyata tidak ada. Mungkin belum datang, pikirku.

Aku beranjak menghampiri tempat tidurku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku seperti malam sebelumnya. Menarik napas melalui hidung dan membuangnya melalui mulut. Mataku kembali terpejam.

Xxx

Hasilnya masih sama dengan malam kemarin. Aku masih belum bisa membuka box itu. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang selalu menyengat jemariku saat aku memegang kulit box itu.

Hal aneh terjadi di malam ketiga aku bermeditasi. Aku merasakan hawa dingin menusuk setiap selku. Merambah ke seluruh tubuhku. Tulangku terasa dingin bahkan membuatku tak mampu bergerak sesenti pun. Aku terdiam dalam kegelapan dan kegalauan. Di sini, di dalam ruangan gelap ini, aku hanya sendiri. Tak ada kekuatan, tak ada teman. Aku benar-benar sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membantu. Semuanya bergantung padaku. Jika aku mampu membuka box itu, maka aku bisa memiliki kekuatanku kembali. Hakku akan kembali. Dan aku bisa kembali menjadi kunoichi di desa shinobi lagi.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh buku-buku jariku. Napas dingin mendesis di sela-sela rambut leherku. Rambutku bergoyang dengan angin kecil yang mengalir di bawah rambutku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber angin dan masih tetap tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ruangan ini gelap, membuatku tak mampu mengenali siapa orang yang telah menggodaku.

"Kau tidak berniat ikut dnegan kami, Onna?" tanyanya. Aku kenal dia. 'Onna' panggilan itu… sangat familiar. Belum lama. Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu, pria stoic mendatangi dan memintaku bergabung dengan mereka. Aku belum menjawab ajakannya.

Aku menahan bibirku untuk bersuara. Aku takut terbangun karena jika aku terbangun, aku akan kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan kekuatanku malam ini. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?

"Kau tidak ingin bicara, Onna?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tetap bungkam. "Tenang saja, buka saja mulutmu, kau tidak akan tersadar," katanya lagi.

Aku hanya berputar-putar di tempat aku berdiri. Aku tidak tahu di mana tepatnya dia berada.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kembalikan kekuatanku!" teriakku. Aku langsung menutup mulutku yang tak sengaja bersuara. Pria itu bersuara. Lalu ruangan itu menjadi terang. Terang benderang. Bulan berlari mengarah pada kami. Cahyanya lebih terang dibanding lampu neon. Tidak, di sini tidak ada lampu atau apa pun. Cahaya ini adalah cahaya bulan.

"Akhirnya kau bersuara," katanya, dingin.

"Kembalikan kekuatanku," bentakku. Dia tertawa kecil.

TING!

Bunyi pedang berperang terdengar dari belakangku. Pedang panjang hampir saja menjangkau leherku dari belakang. Tapi, rantai dengan ujung bulan sabit telah menyelamatkanku. Aura dingin semakin terasa di tempat ini. Yang barusaja menyerang itu, memiliki seringaian serigala yang sangat licik. Dia menarik kembali pedangnya. Dan yang barusaja menangkis pedang itu adalah Toshirou. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pemuda itu masuk dalam alam meditasiku. Tapi kenyataannya dia ada di sini bersamaku.

"Menyerang dari belakang. Tidak tau malu," ucap Toshirou. Ia berdiri dengan santai di sampingku.

"Hei, Shiro… tak kusangka kau mampu menembus bayangan imajinasi ini."

Apa? Bayangan imajinasi? Apa maksudnya?

"Kaupikir selemah apa aku ini, ha?" bentak Toshirou.

"Haha, maaf telah menyepelekanmu, juuban taichou…" balas si pria dengan seringaian serigala itu. Rambutnya perak. Dia berdiri dengan agak membungkuk. Diakah Aizen?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis ini bernasib sama dengan Momo. Hancur dalam perasaannya pada Aizen, pemimpin yang sangat kalian banggakan. Tapi sayang, kekuatan reinkarnasinya tidak sekuat kalian," Toshirou mendengus.

Sebenarnya siapa pria yang berdiri di samping pria porselen itu?

"Bahkan, pemimpin kalian tidak mampu mengalahkan regenerasi espada ciptaannya, keturunan Schiffer," kata Toshirou lagi.

Espada itu mengacungkan telunjuknya dengan tenang ke arah Toshirou dan meluncurkan sebuah cahaya hijau zambrud dari ujung jarinya. Cahaya itu melesat ke arah Toshirou. Toshirou memasang kuda-kuda untuk menangkisnya. Dan mungkin terlalu berat, Toshirou mengerutkan alisnya saat menahan cero tersebut.

"Sakura, kau mundur ke belakang dan berkonsentrasilah untuk keluar dari tempat ini," kata Toshirou padaku.

Aku mundur dan mengambil duduk bersila, lalu memejamkan mata. Yang kupikirkan adalah temapat latihan di rumah Jii-san.

Pikiranku semakin mendalam, aku bahkan tak mampu mendengar celotehan makhluk di sekitarku itu. Aku benar-benar memusatkan pikiranku. Tapi apakah Toshirou juga akan ikut denganku, kembali ke dunia kami?

Jawabannya ada setelah aku benar-benar kembali ke kamarku. Aku melihat Toshirou duduk di bawah, di samping ranjangku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Toshirou yang masih serius dengan meditasinya. Katananya tergeletak di sampingnya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia membuka matanya dan bernapas megap-megap.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku, khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku. Toshirou berdiri dan aku pun ikut berdiri.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana. Kau, jangan tidur malam ini, bisa kan?" mataku melebar.

Meskipun saat pertama kali aku kemari aku tidak bisa tidur, tapi sekarang ini hampir musim dingin, temperatur udara di malam hari semakin dingin. Aku tak mampu berjanji tidak akan tidur.

"Akan kuusahakan."

"Cobalah dengan hati tulus," kata Toshirouu. Aku mengangguk.

Xxx

"Mereka sebenarnya hanya debu-debu reinkarnasi," kata Yoru-baachan, keesokkan harinya ketika kami kembali berdiskusi.

"Debu-debu reinkarnasi?" Rukia Kuchiki membeo.

"Benar. Itu adalah tahap saat kita harus menentukan nasib reinkarnasi kita. Tempat yang akan menjadi awal hidup kita yang baru," jawab Yoru-baachan.

"Mereka akan memilih tempat untuk memulai kehidupan mereka. Dan hal itu, sama saja fase terombang ambing bagi debu-debu reinkarnasi," lanjut Soifon, gadis kurus berpakaian hitam di samping Yoru-baachan.

"Itu bisa memudahkan kita untuk mengalahkan mereka. Iya kan?" ujar Ichigo Kurosaki dengan antusias dan penuh semangat.

"Tidak segampang itu, Kurosaki-san…," Jii-san mengambil alih. "Mungkin untuk beberapa debu reinkarnasi bisa diatasi. Tapi dua debu yang mulai menempati badan, itu sulit," katanya lagi.

Aku melihat mata Toshirou melebar. "Aku menemui Gin Ichimaru semalam," katanya.

"Gin?" Matsumoto ikut bersuara.

"Ya, dia telah menemukan tubuhnya."

"Tapi darimana kau tahu semua itu, Hitsugaya taichou?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku berhasil menembus ruangan ilusi itu."

"Apa?" Ichigo Kurosaki tampak kaget.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa menghabisi mereka dalam wadah reinkarnasi itu, Taichou…"

"Mungkin saja," sahut Jii-san. "Jika kau memiliki ketulusan, masih ada kemungkinan untuk bisa menembus wilayah ilusi," tambahnya.

"Lalu, cara kita untuk mengalahkan mereka, bagaimana?" tanya Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kita tidak bisa melawannya di tempat lain selain wilayah ilusi. Dan tidak semua orang bisa menembus wilayah tersebut," sahut Yoru-baachan.

"Jika bisa menemukan sumber aliran debu reinkarnasi Gin Ichimaru dan espada itu, mereka tidak akan pernah tereinkarnasi di Hueco Mundo tetapi di Rukongai. Dan mereka akan kehilangan ingatan seutuhnya," lanjut Soifon.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatanku? Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Kau tetap harus berusaha membuka box itu. Karena kekuatanmu tersimpan di dalam sana," jawab Toshirou.

"Tapi, hanya Toshirou dan Sakura yang bisa menembus wilayah ilusi itu," ujar Ishida Uryuu.

"Tidak sopan. Panggil aku Hitsugaya Toshirou," kata Toshirou di tengah-tengah diskusi penting ini. Ishida Uryuu hanya melirik Toshirou tanpa mengulang kata 'Hitsugaya'.

"Kita bisa mencobanya. Hanya butuh konsentrasi ke wilayah zanpakutou kita berada," kata Jii-san.

"Apa? Zanpakutou?" Uryuu Ishida tampaknya sangat kaget. "Itu artinya aku tidak bisa membantu kalian," katanya lagi.

"Benar sekali. Dan begitu pula dengan Inoue dan Sado," jawab Yoru-baachan.

Orihime Inoue dan seorang bertubuh besar, membelalakkan mata mereka. Inoue menyatukan tangannya dan dengan penuh sesal, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ini bukan pertempuran biasa," desis Kurosaki Ichigo.

Xxx

Sore harinya aku berkunjung ke apartemen tempat Matsumoto dan Toshirou tinggal. Saat itu Toshirou masih berada di rumah kakekku. Aku ke apartemen ini hanya bersama Matsumoto.

Aku sedang berada di dapur saat kulihat Matsumoto duduk menekuk lututnya dan melamun di beranda belakang. Aku mendekatinya sambil membawa dua gelas jus jeruk untuk kami berdua.

"Kau terlihat murung, Matsu-chan…" ujarku, membuka percakapan.

"Kau benar," jawab gadis itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, gadis berambut pirang ini diam dan merenung seperti memiliki banyak beban. Biasanya gadis di sampingku ini sangat ceria. Dia juga sering menggodaku dengan Toshirou. Dia sering membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum.

Matsumoto lalu memandangku penuh harap. Aku jadi tidak mengerti dengan tatapannya.

"Kau melihat Gin Ichimaru?" mataku terbelalak. Dia siapa pun aku tidak tahu. "Pria berambut perak yang kata taichou muncul dalam pertempuran itu." Aku memutar bola mata hijauku. Kuingat-ingat lagi kejadian semalam.

"Oh… pria itu…," kataku saat berhasil mengingatnya. "Dia mencoba membunuhku dari belakang. Untung saja Toshirou datang," kataku lagi.

"Aku ingin sekali menyelamatkannya," kata Matsumoto, membuatku heran. "Dulu, saat pertempuran kami yang pertama, saat Aizen dan sekutunya dalam bentuk nyata, dia dibunuh oleh Aizen." Matsumoto memandangiku. "Sekarang dia kembali, tapi juga untuk Aizen," katanya, kembali murung.

"Kau menyukai orang itu, Matsu-chan?"

"Aku sangat terpukul saat dia pergi berkhianat bersama Aizen," jawab Matsumoto, melenceng dari pertanyaanku. Tapi mendengar pengakuannya, aku jadi teringat pada Sasuke. Aku juga sangat terpukul saat mengetahui Sasuke pergi untuk membalas dendam dan berkhianat pada desa.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, Matsu-chan!"

"Benarkah?" aku mengangguk.

"Kau beruntung, kau masih akan mendapat kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan orang itu. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak bisa ikut menyelamatkan orang yang kusayangi saat itu, karena aku kehilangan kekuatanku."

"Kau sangat mencintainya?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Ya, dulu. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak," jawabku.

"Syukurlah," jawab Matsumoto yang membuatku terheran-heran. "Nee, jangan salah paham dulu," katanya saat melihat ekspresiku. Tampaknya Matsumoto yang biasanya sudah mulai kembali. "Hitsugaya taichou sepertinya menyukaimu."

"Apa?" teriakku spontan, membuat Matsumoto memundurkan kepalanya, menghindari pecah gendang telinga. "Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Kulihat taichou sangat perhatian padamu," kata Matsumoto. "Aku sering melihatnya diam-diam memperhatikanmu," katanya lagi. Pipiku menjadi panas mendengarnya. "Dan kau tau? Taichou pernah mengigau dan menyebut namamu. Haruno…" Matsumoto menirukan suara kaptennya dengan penuh penghayatan. Aku hampir tertawa mendengarnya. "Dan menurutku, taichou bisa menemanimu ke wilayah ilusi, itu juga karena dia mencintaimu. Kau ingat, kakekmu mengatakan, butuh ketulusan dalam pertempuran ini. Dan taichou memiliki ketulusan hati tersebut," papar Matsumoto.

"Tapi terkadang dia sangat menyebalkan," akuku.

"Taichou memang begitu. Tapi itu semua hanya untuk menutupi perhatiannya saja kok, jadi jangan ragukan taichou…" kata Matsumoto seakan-akan aku adalah kekasih Toshirou.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih," elakku, lalu kami berdua tertawa seakan-akan kamilah orang paling lucu di dunia.

Xxx

Malam harinya aku kembali pada kegiatan teranyarku, meditasi. Tapi kali ini kamarku tidak selonggar biasanya. Malam ini banyak orang yang menemani tidurku. Terlalu berlebihan jika kukatakan banyak, maksudku hanya 2 orang. Sudah bisa ditebak, karena orang-orang itu adalah Matsumoto dan Toshirou. Matsumoto melompat ke kasur dan duduk di samping aku berbaring. Sedangkan Toshirou, dia duduk bersila di bawah bersama zanpakutounya yang tergeletak di depannya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Matsumoto.

Pintu kamar sengaja dibuka. Jendela-jendelanya juga begitu. Kabarnya, Inoue dan yang lainnya akan datang kemari. Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki juga berniat menolongku. Sedangkan ketiga teman lainnya yang akan menunggui kami. Hari ini Inoue yang akan menunggui kami. Sedangkan Ishida dan Sado, mereka ada di rumah Ichigo Kurosaki bersama Rukia Kuchiki. Dan ada beberapa shinigami lagi yang bertugas untuk menjaga kota Karakura, termasuk kakek dan nenekku.

"Haineko…" gumam Matsumoto, beberapa saat setelah ia memejamkan matanya. Lalu aku yang berkonsentrasi pada kekuatanku, dan memejamkan mata.

Meditasiku di mulai. Seperti sebelumnya, aku berada di tempat yang sangat gelap, lalu ketika kubersuara, tempat seperti aula itu berubah menjadi putih. Kali ini aku agak terlambat datang. Toshirou sudah ada di sana, tapi Matsumoto belum muncul.

Aku berlari mendekati Toshirou.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Ok, box di belakang mereka itu, kau lihat?" aku mengangguk lagi, "itu berisi kekuatanmu. Kau harus berusaha menjangkaunya. Tapi hati-hati pada benang putih. Itu debu reinkarnasi Aizen. Nyawamu bisa terancam jika kau menyentuh benang itu."

"Aku mengerti," kataku.

"Kau datang bersamanya lagi, Onna…" kata pria porselen itu.

"Satu lawan satu. Menarik sekali," ucap satunya lagi yang berambut perak.

"Haineko…" kami semua terperanjat mendengarnya. Matsumoto berhasil menembus wilayah ilusi. Dia pun muncul di sampingku. Dan kemunculannya membuat pria berambut perak itu terbelalak.

"Jumpa lagi, Gin Ichimaru," kata Matsumoto begitu melihat pria itu. "Sakura, berkonsentrasilah pada kekuatanmu. Aku dan taichou yang akan mengurus mereka." Aku mengangguk mendengar perintah Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto! Kau lawan Gin," perintah Toshirou pada wakilnya.

"Baik," jawab sang wakil.

Aku tahu, mereka pasti mencari sumber debu reinkarnasi milik lawan mereka. Mereka maju dengan pedang masing-masing.

"Souten ni zase, hyourinmaru…!" teriak Toshirou, lalu katananya berubah menjadi katana dengan rantai berujung bulan sabit di pegangannya.

"Menarilah, haineko…!" Matsumoto juga mulai melawan. Katananya berhambur menjadi debu-debu tipis di antara Gin dan Matsumoto. Pedang Gin mengulur panjang menyerang Matsumoto. Tapi Matsumoto menghindar dengan cermat.

Aku tersadar bahwa sedari tadi aku belum bergerak sesenti pun saat Toshirou terbanting ke arahku.

"Cepat lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan, Sakura," perintahnya dalam napas yang terburu-buru, ia berusaha kembali berdiri.

Fokusku saat ini hanya pada box. Aku berjalan mendekati podium yang agak lebar. Ada sebuah anak tangga kecil yang menyangga kotak kekuatanku. Aku hendak memegangnya sebelum ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Toshirou. "Hati-hati dengan benang putih." Di sini ada banyak benang putih. Aku sulit untuk menghindarinya. Benang-benang itu terus berputar dan kurasa kian bertambah banyak. Sedangkan aku juga tidak memiliki senjata apapun.

Aku menoleh memperhatikan Matsumoto dan Toshirou. Mereka sudah terluka. Darah menetes di lengan mereka. Toshirou saat ini sudah berubah dalam bentuk yang sangat berbeda. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Dia memiliki sayap dan beberapa diamond di atasnya. Diamond tersebut terus berkurang seiring semakin banyaknya Toshirou terkalahkan. Tapi Toshirou sudah berhasil merobek kulit bahu lawannya.

Sementara aku tidak terluka sama sekali, Matsumoto terluka parah. Dia terduduk di depan lawannya. Untunglah Matsumoto masih bisa menangkis ayunan pedang Gin Ichimaru yang datang dari samping.

Aku bertekad akan mencoba melawan benang-benang putih ini. Tak perduli seberapa bahaya yang akan menerjangku, aku tidak peduli. Sudah cukup teman-temanku terluka parah, sedangkah aku tidak tergores sedikit pun. Aku maju beberapa langkah dan melonjak kesakitan begitu tanganku menyentuh sehelai.

Tanganku melepuh. Jari telunjuk tangan kiriku melepuh. Jadi inilah serangannya, pikirku. Kulitku akan segera melepuh begitu aku menyentuh benang-benang itu. Aku harus mencari cara. Aku harus mencari celah yang kosong.

Kuperhatikan box kaca itu. Aku berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendapatkannya, tapi tanganku masih melepuh. Kali ini bukan hanya jari telunjukku saja, tapi tanganku, tangan kiriku melepuh seutuhnya.

Aku terlempar ke belakang, menjauh dari tempat box itu berada ketika benang-benang itu mulai bergulung ke atas. Toshirou juga sama. Tapi kali ini lawannya lebih compang-camping dibanding tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" aku mengangguk. Aku tidak tega melihat Toshirou yang sudah terluka sangat parah, berusaha berdiri dan ingin menyerang lagi.

"Getsuga tensou…!" tiba-tiba kilatan hitam bercampur merah menembus kulit lawan Toshirou. Aku kaget karenanya. Ternyata Ichigo Kurosaki bersama Rukia Kuchiki yang datang. Tidak, ternyata tidak hanya mereka. Mereka bersama dua orang lainnya. Seorang pria botak mengkilap, dan seorang lagi dengan gaya anggun. Ada beberapa warna bulu mata di matanya.

"Toshirou, kau bantu Sakura," ucap Ichigo, mengambil posisinya. Rukia mengikuti Ichigo. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya berlari membantu Matsumoto yang sudah terluka sangat parah. Darahnya terus mengalir lewat pelipis. Andaisaja kedua orang itu tidak datang, Matsumoto sudah tidak bisa melawan Gin Ichimaru lagi.

Sekarang aku yang juga sudah menderita banyak lepuhan di tangan dan sekitar badan, mendekati box itu lagi bersama Toshirou. Hantaman kilatan hitam-merah milk Ichigo Kurosaki yang bertemu dengan cero hijau milik Ulquiora schiffer membuat box itu bergetar dan membuat benang-benangnya sedikit berkurang.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Kami perlu mengalahkan dua orang lawan kami itu terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu kami bisa mengambil kekuatanku. Aku harus bisa menemukan sumber debu reinkarnasi mereka. Harus.

Aku memberitahukan apa yang mulai kuketahui pada Toshirou. Toshirou dan aku mulai memperhatikan lawan kami. Toshirou memperhatikan Gin Ichimaru, dan aku, aku memperhatikan sang esapada.

Aku ingat, espada itu pernah mengatakan dia adalah espada nomor 4. Aku ingin tahu artinya.

"Hitsugaya, kau tahu apa arti dari nomor espada?"

"Itu menandakan tingkat kekuatan mereka," jawab Hitsugaya yang masih serius memperhatikan Gin Ichimaru yang terus mengayunkan pedangnya. Gin Ichimaru belum menerima goresan apapun di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya masih bersih dari goresan. Tapi sekarang tidak. Yumichika, pria dengan gaya anggun itu berhasil merobek baju Gin dibagian punggungnya.

Aku kembali pada buronanku, si espada nomor 4. Jadi, nomor itu menandakan kekuatannya.

"Ah,.." desahku mulai menduga-duga. Jika nomor itu tertera di bagian tubuhnya, itu berarti, letak sumber debu reinkarnasi pada espada ini bisa kuketahui.

Espada itu mendekati Rukia yang terpojokkan. Sementara Ichigo Kurosaki terlempar jauh dari Rukia dan Ulquiora. Rukia mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Hakuren!" teriak Rukia lalu memunculkan gumpalan es yang menyerang si espada. Kekuatan Rukia hampir mirip dengan milik Toshirou. Elemen es.

"Getsuga tensou!" teriak Ichigo dan kilatan dari pedangnya tak di sadari oleh Ulquiora, berhasil menyerempet lengannya, membuat baju di lengannya robek. Ulquiora mengeluh kesal dan merobek sisanya. Aku terperanjat kaget begitu melihat angka 4 tertera di dada sebelah kirinya.

Rukia menyerang espada itu dan tepat mengenai angka 4 itu. Angka itu berdesis dan mengeluarkan asap. Aku menoleh ke arah box kekuatanku. Benang-benang putih di sana mulai menipis seperti embun pagi yang mulai terkena cahaya matahari.

"Sakura, kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Toshirouu tak lepas dari Gin Ichimaru.

"Ya. Ada di angka nomor espadanya," jawabku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sudah menemukannya. Ada di leher Gin Ichimaru. Kita harus memotong rambutnya."

"Kau punya kunai?" Toshirou menoleh ke arahku lalu mengangkat alisnya.

"Kunai?" ulangnya. "Tidak," tambahnya.

"Ah…, jika saja ada, aku bisa meotong rambut Gin dengan itu," kataku lalu keheningan meracuni kami.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini?" Toshirou mengangkat bulan sabit di ujung rantai pedangnya.

"Bagus sekali." Aku menarik rantai itu. Dingin. Rasanya sangat dingin. "Oh ya, ke mana sayapmu?" tanyaku.

"Itu tahap bankaiku. Aku sudah berubah dalam tahap shikai lagi," jawabnya yang tak kumengerti.

Aku mengayunkan bulan rantainya dan mengibaskan zanpakutou Toshirou ke arah Gin. Tepat. Rambut Gin yang menutupi lehernya berhasil kupangkas. Kadua lelaki yang melawan Gin pun memandangiku penuh tanya.

"Ada di lehernya. Serang Gin di lehernya," terik Toshirou pada mereka berdua.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Serang espada itu di angkanya," Rukia dan Ichigo mengangguk paham.

Target kami adalah merobek dan memperbesar lubang sumber debu reinkarnasi. Karena dengan begitu, debu-debu itu akan kembali berterbangan dan benang-benang di sekeliling box itu juga perlahan akan lenyap.

Tak perlu banyak cingcong, mungkin benar kata Toshirou bahwa kekuatan kedua lawan kami sudah tidak sebesar pada awal. Sekarang ini Ichigo berhasil membuat lubang sebesar buah anggur di dada sebelah kiri lawannya. Sedangkan Matsumoto (kali ini Matsumoto yang melakukannya), pedangnya yang menjadi deburan debu, ditambah pengalihan perhatian oleh kedua pemuda itu, berhasil melubangi sebesar buah salak di leher Gin. Gin dan Ulquiorra mengerang karena kehilangan banyak debu reinkarnasi.

Rukia menambahkan serangan pada Ulquiora dan membuka lubangnya menjadi sebesar apel. Ulquiora kembali mengerang. Sedangkan Gin, sudah cukup dengan lubang sebesar buah salak. Lama kelamaan Gin dan Ulquiora mengempis. Debu-debu bertaburan dari lubang di tubuh mereka. Aku memperhatikan benang-benang putih di sekeliling box yang hanya beberapa helai saja. Toshirou mempersilahkanku untuk mengambil dan membuka box tersebut. Aku melangkah dengan pasti dan membiarkan tanganku melepuh kembali untuk sebagian saja, dan berhasil mendapatkan box itu. Semuanya bernapas lega menyaksikan itu.

Aku membuka box yang mengeluarkan bau menyeruak yang tak enak menusuk hidung. Warnanya abu-abu menjalar menyusuri lenganku, berubah mennjadi warna hijau, lalu melingkari tubuhku dan lenyap di bagian kaki. Dan debu barusan itu membuatku kembali dengan pakaian kunoichiku. Lambang desa konoha juga kembai di dahiku. Aku benar-benar menjadi kunoichi kembali. Aku langsung mendekati Toshirou dan memeluknya.

Kami kembali dan berkumpul di kamarku. Ichigo, Rukia, Yumichika, si botak (maaf aku lupa namanya), dan Toshirou, semuanya terbaring di rumah kakekku. Aku sudah mendapatkan kekuatanku lagi, dan sekarang aku sedang menyembuhkan luka teman-temanku bersama Inoue Orihime. Inoue bertugas untuk menyembuhkan Matsumoto dan kedua teman laki-lakinya. Sedangkan aku, aku harus menyembuhkan luka Ichigo dan Rukia yang sangat parah, juga luka Toshirou yang juga tak kalah parah.

Toshirou mendapatkan giliran yang paling terakhir. Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku, mengambang di dada Toshirou. Toshirou memandangiku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Tapi kali ini aku hanya memikirkan keselamatannya. Aku berusaha dengan sangat kuat untuk menyambungkan tulang rusuknya yang patah. Toshirou mengerang sebentar, lalu kembali tenang.

Xxx

Keesokkan harinya aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Aku sudah bertekad akan membantu menyelamatkan Sasuke. Tapi harus kuakui, rasanya sangat berat untuk meninggalkan Karakura. Terlebih lagi meninggalkan Toshirou. Toshirou menyuruhku tinggal lebih lama lagi di karakura semalam, saat semua orang sudah tertidur.

~flashback~

"Kau akan pulang besok pagi?" tanyanya saat itu. Aku mengangguk. "Kuharap kau akan berada di Karakura hingga esok lusa. Mungkin jika kau kembali ke kota ini, kau juga tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi," katanya yang membuatku sedih. "Aku juga harus kembali ke soul society," katanya lagi.

"Oh, begitu ya?" kataku lesu. Padahal awalnya aku sudah berencana akan kembali ke kota ini setelah menyelamatkan Sasuke. "Tapi, maukah kau berkunjung ke desaku suatu saat nanti?" tanyaku mulai kembali ceria.

"Ya, aku pasti akan mengunjungimu suatu hari nanti," katanya. Dia memandangi dengan tatapan penuh arti. Tatapan yang sangat hangat. Baru kali ini aku melihat Toshirou menatapku seperti itu.

~end of flashback~

"Jii-san, Baachan, terimakasih telah menjagaku selama aku di sini ya," kataku pada kakekku dan nenekku saat berada di stasiun.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, jangan lupa untuk kembali berkunjung," kata baachan.

"Itu pasti," jawabku. "Teman-teman, aku pergi ya," kataku lagi, lalu menyeret koperku ke kereta. Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Hanya Toshirou yang tidak membalasnya. Dia juga tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal seperti yang lain. Aku sangat berterimaksih padanya. Karena dia, aku sudah bisa melupakan Sasuke. Dia juga banyak mengisi hidupku. Menemaniku. Aku terbayang-bayang dirinya selama perjalananku kembali ke desan Konoha.

Xxx

Teman-temanku menyambutku dengan gembira. Naruto yang dengan tawa renyahnya menyeretkan koperku kembali ke singgasanaku. Juga Kakashi-sensei yang menyambutku dengan ceria. Sai yang juga berbeda. Dia tampak sangat ceria melihatku kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura-chan…," kata Naruto.

"Aku juga…," jawabku.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak, Naruto memaksaku untuk bercerita banyak tentangku selama di Karakura. Aku menceritakan banyak hal, termasuk Toshirou. Naruto, Sai, dan Kakashi-sensei kaget mengetahui aku sempat kehilangan kekuatanku. Mereka juga memaksaku untuk menceritakan siapa Toshirou itu. Aku merindukan Toshirou.

Xxx

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Misi penyelamatan Sasuke pun sudah berlalu sejak lama. Naruto telah mengalahkan Sasuke. Dan nasib Sasuke tidak berbeda jauh dengan Gin Ichimaru yang akhirnya mati. Sedih memang karena endingnya menyedihkan. Tapi itulah yang mesti terjadi. Itu jalan yang sudah dipilih Sasuke. Kami sudah mencoba, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sai tetap menjadi pengganti Sasuke di tim 7.

"Sakura-chan…!" panggil Naruto. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Naruto terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Kau sudah tahu belum?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Ada gerbang aneh yang muncul di langit, di atas lapangan latihan," jelas Naruto membuatku penasaran. Tidak mungkin Aizen akan menculikku hingga ke Konoha. Dia sudah dikalahkan.

"Sakura…"

DEG

Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar. Dingin dan tanpa intonasi. Suara yang sudah tak pernah kudengar sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Suara yang sangat ingin kudengar akhirnya kudengar. Suara yang selalu mengusik gendang telingaku. Benarkah aku sedang mendengarkan suara itu?

"To-Toshirou…" balasku yang menyisakan kebingungan di wajah Naruto. "Ka-kau datang…," ujarku riang. Aku berlari memeluk pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Hei, Sakura-chan…! Aku juga ikut lho…!" terdengar suara reyah yang juga sangat familiar. Matsumoto! Dia juga ikut. Aku sangat gembira melihat mereka lagi. Airmataku mengalir begitu kulepaskan pelukanku dari Toshirou.

"Oh ya, ini teman-temanku, Tosh-"

"Hitsugaya," potong Toshirou.

Aku tertawa sedikit. "Maksdku Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto," kataku, memperkenakan Toshirou dan Matsumoto pada Naruto.

"Ah… kau lucu sekali… kau membuatku gemas," kata Matsumoto lalu mencabik-cabik pipi Naruto. Naruto berlari menghindari gadis pirang itu.

"Kau akhirnya berkunjung juga," kataku lagi.

"Iya, Matsumoto yang mengajak."

"Taichou yang meminta!" teriak Matsumoto dari kejauhan. Aku dan Toshirou hanya tertawa kecil.

Rupanya Toshirou sudah banyak berubah. Suaranya sudah tak sedingin dulu lagi. Dia lebih hangat dibanding beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu," saranku yang lalu diikuti. Kami duduk di teras, memandangi matahari sore yang samar-samar.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang lupa kukatakan padamu," katanya.

"Oh ya?"

Toshirou mengangguk. Aku jadi deg-degan. Jantungku jadi tak karuan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," tutur Toshirou. Rasanya hatiku sangat gembira. Aku hampir saja melompat kegirangan. Dan bahkan cacing-cacing di perutku juga menari-nari karena mendengarnya. Oh tuhan… terimakasih telah mengirim Toshirou untukku.

"Aku juga sama," jawabku tak ada keraguan. Toshirou memegang tanganku erat. Dia memandagiku dalam. Dan akhirnya kami tertawa menyadari perasaan kami. Aku memeluk Toshirou. Dan Toshirou, dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Semakin dekat dan kian dekat. Kukira dia akan menciumku, tapi ternyata hanya mengecup pipiku. Tapi tidak apalah, Toshirou sudah menjadi orang terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku sangat bahagia bisa memilikinya.

~OWARI~

A/N :

Sakura : eh, ruki-chan… perasaan waktu itu ending yang mau dibuat nggak begini…

Me : iya, maaf, battlenya kaga enak banget yak? Planning yang lama kan ikut ludes pas kebakaran hardisk beberapa waktu yang lalu, jadi aku ganti semuanya… hiks

Taichou : tapi untung deh ikut ludes. Kalo enggak, aku kan harus OOC berat *pasang tampang innocent*

Me : taichou jahat! Aku kehilangan banyak file tauk! *cemberut*

Matsumoto : nee, kalian ini gimana. Aku seneng skenarionya diganti karena aku jadi ikut rame. Haha

Sakura : aku jadi jalan-jalan bareng toshirou

Taichou : aku jadi buntut kemana-mana

Me : aku jadi serba salah T.T

Sakura n matsumoto : *pengen nangis juga*

Me : kalian tau nggak? Ini fic multichap ketiga yang berhasil sampe ending dan ini yang paling cepet nyentuh ending. Fic ichiruki yang hari ini juga udah ending, itu harus menunggu ampe hampir 1 tahun baru ending…

Taichou : yee… akhirnya aku libur dari fanfic gaje ini…

Sakura/ matsumoto : toshirou/taichou…*death glare ke toshirou*

Me : aku mau say thanks for my senpai, MnC21 yang udah mereview fic ini. And untuk readersnya, thanks udah nyempetin waktu untuk ngobrak-ngabrik fic ini. Kalau kalian mau sih, aku pengennya kalian ikut mereview, tapi kalau nggak mau juga tak apa, (kok suasananya jadi sedih begini yak?) jadi sedih karena nggak bisa ketemu kalian di fic ini lagi, hiks… tetap ramaikan HitsuSaku ya… ;) salam hangat yang paling hangat dari Rukishiro Kurosaki… selamat menyambut bulan puasa… ^^, sampai ketemu di sesi HitsuSaku yang akan datang… jaa ne… ^^/

Sakura, matsumoto, n toshirou : jangan lupa update Naruto Vs Bleach yaaa… XD

Me : O.o yang penting review dulu, info itu mah ada di profil pageku…

Sakura, matsu, toshirou : readers, review yaaa ^^


End file.
